Let Me Having You
by Irma YSWonKyuHae BoicElf
Summary: Its about my favourite pairing in Super Junior,WonKyu.. Lets read this story,Chingu...
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : " Let Me Having You "

Main Cast : - Choi Siwon  
\- Cho Kyuhyun  
\- Lee Donghae  
\- Kim Kibum  
\- Choi Jiwon(Siwon's sister)  
\- and other cast

Genre: Romance,little hurt

Rating : T

Warning: GS for Kyuhyun,cerita pasaran,typos bertebaran

Summary: " Choi Siwon,laki-laki yg hampir mendekati sempurna menyukai kakak sepupu dari 'calon adik ipar'nya,seorang gadis cantik bernama Cho Kyuhyunie,yang harus mengalami kelumpuhan sementara karena sebuah kecelakaan setahun Siwon membuat Kyunnie jatuh cinta padanya dan membuka hatinya untuk Siwon?

This story pure Mine..Don't copy and bash if you not like pairing..

*****-Happy Reading-*****

Pagi yang cerah sedang memayungi kota matahari yang begitu hangat,burung-burung yang berkicauan di dahan pohon,dan angin sepoi-sepoi yang membuat suasana pagi itu sungguh gadis cantik berjalan perlahan kearah jendela kamarnya lalu membiarkan angin sepoi-sepoi masuk dan menggerak-gerakkan rambut hitam panjang cantik itu bernama Cho selalu menikmati saat-saat seperti ini sambil menutup matanya,berharap sang angin bisa membawa kesedihan yang selama ini ia fikirannya sedang berkelana entah kemana tiba-tiba sebuah suara dan ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Noona..apa kau sudah bangun?boleh aku masuk?"tanya suara itu dari balik pintu

"Ne..masuklah"  
Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang namja berwajah tampan bak pangeran ikan,dia adalah Lee Donghae,adik sepupu Kyunnie.

"Noona..kau sedang apa?apa noona melamun lagi eoh?"

"Anio..aku hanya sedang menikmati udara pagi"

"Ckk..benarkah?noona tidak sedang berbohong padaku kan?"

"Ne Hae,aku tidak bohong"

"Hmm..geurae..kalau begitu lebih baik noona ikut aku.."

"Eoddi?"

"Kita jalan-jalan ketaman menghirup udara segar mumpung masih pagi,eotte?"

Kyunnie berfikir sejenak sebelum mengiyakan ajakan Donghae  
"Hmm..baiklah..itu ide bagus,kajja..."

"Ne..kajja noona,biar ku bantu noona.."

Donghae pun membantu Kyunnie berjalan menggunakan kruk tanpa alasan Kyunnie menggunakan kruk itu karena sebuah peristiwa kecelakaan setahun lalu yang membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan normal untuk sementara kecelakaan itu pula yg membuat Kyunnie kehilangan kedua orangtua pun sampai ditaman yang kebetulan tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah.

"Cha..kita sudah ..udaranya benar-benar segar kan noona?"

"Ne..kau benar Hae-ah,gomawo sudah membawaku kesini,dan mianhae aku selalu merepotkanmu.."

"Anio...aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan,dan jangan pernah noona berfikir seperti itu,arachi?"

"Ne arasseo...tapi jangan sampai nanti Jiwon jadi cemburu karena kau lebih memperhatikanku daripada dia.."

"Noona tenang saja,my Princess Jiwonnie itu pengertian,dia tidak akan cemburu pada noona"

Tiba-tiba ponsel Donghae merogoh saku celananya mengambil ponselnya,setelah mengetahui siapa yang menelfon ia tersenyum kemudian menggeser tanda hijau pada layar touchscreennya.

"Yeoboseyo my Princess..."

"Aku sedang berada ditaman bersama noona,waeyo?kau merindukanku eoh?"

"Ne arasseo chagi..sampai bertemu di kampus,nanti ku sampaikan salam mu pada noona,saranghae "  
"..." Donghae pun mengakhiri obrolannya dengan kekasihnya Choi Jiwon

"Kenapa?apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada noona,dia hanya menanyakan aku sedang apa,sudah sarapan belum,dia benar-benar calon istri yang perhatian,aku jadi tidak sabar untuk segera menikahinya"ucap Donghae seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Yya Donghae-ah..apa yang sedang kau bicarakan eoh?kuliah saja belum lulus sudah memikirkan berniat melangkahiku eoh?"

"Hehehe...mianhae noona,aku tidak bermaksud begitu,maksudku rasanya aku ingin segera lulus,bekerja,melihat noona menikah,baru setelah itu aku akan menikahinya,begitu noona.."

"Ckh..kau masih terlalu muda untuk menikah Hae-ah,jadilah pria yang sukses dulu baru setelah itu kau bisa menikahi kekasihmu,buatlah dia bangga padamu"

"Tentu saja noona,aku akan bekerja keras menjadi orang sukses agar nanti dia bangga bisa bersanding denganku yang tampan sekaligus cute ini,keunde noona..bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal padamu?"

"Kau mau bertanya apa Hae-ah?"

"Apa noona...sudah memiliki...pengganti Kibum hyung..?"

Kyunnie menggeleng lemah,entah kenapa pertanyaan Donghae membuat hatinya mendadak sedih

"Tidak akan ada namja yang mau dengan yeoja cacat sepertiku Hae-ah.."

Kyunnie berusaha menahan airmatanya agar tidak begini jika ada orang yang menyinggung soal -mantan kekasihnya- itu.

"Noona..cinta yang tulus itu tidak akan memandang fisik semata,jika dia benar-benar tulus mencintaimu dia pasti akan menerima apapun kelebihan dan kekuranganmu,dan satu hal lagi,aku sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin mendengar noona berbicara begitu lagi.."

"Hmm..terkadang kau bersikap lebih dewasa daripada aku Hae-ah"

"Yasudah..lebih baik sekarang kita membeli sarapan karena jam 9 nanti aku harus kuliah,kajja noona.."

Mereka pun meninggalkan taman menuju kedai bubur abalone yang terletak tak jauh dari telah berada didalam kedai Donghae melihat seseorang yang nampaknya tak asing baginya "Omo..!itu kan..."

To be continue...

Huhh...ff pertamaku yg masih amat sangat masih amatiran..  
Masih layak untuk dilanjut kah?Review juseyoo...


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : " Let Me Having You "

Main Cast : - Choi Siwon - Cho Kyuhyunie - Kim Kibum - Lee Donghae - Choi Jiwon(Siwon's sister) - and other cast menyusul...

Warning : GS for Kyuhyun,cerita pasaran,banyak typos and maybe ada kata2 yg menghilang

Genre : Romance,little hurt,drama

Rating : T

Summary : " Choi Siwon,laki-laki yang hampir mendekati sempurna,menyukai kakak sepupu dari 'calon adik ipar'nya bernama Cho Kyuhyunie,seorang gadis cantik yang harus mengalami kelumpuhan sementara karena sebuah kecelakaan yang dialaminya satu tahun Siwon membuat Kyunnie jatuh cinta dan membuka hatinya untuk Siwon?

NOTE: This story PURE MINE..dont copy and dont bash!

^^Happy Reading^^

Prev. Chap 1

...Mereka pun meninggalkan taman dan berjalan menuju kedai bubur abalone yang terletak tak jauh dari berada di dalam kedai, Donghae melihat seseorang yang nampaknya tak asing baginya..  
"Omo...itu kan..."

****************************

Chapter 2

"Omo...itu kan kakak ipar"Donghae berseru sambil menunjuk seseorang yg sedang menikmati buburnya,

"Kakak ipar?nugu?"tanya Kyunnie tidak mengerti

"Siwon hyung,kakak kandung Jiwonnie yg 3thn terakhir ini tinggal di Jepang,nanti ku kenalkan noona padanya"

Setelah memesan pada pelayan kedai,Donghae dan Kyunnie berjalan kearah meja Siwon,

"Annyeong kakak ipar..boleh kami bergabung?"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Siwon,Donghae mengambil posisi duduk didepan Siwon sedangkan Kyunnie duduk disebelah Siwon terdiam dengan ekspresi seperti orang yg sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu,

"Nugu?" tanya Siwon sambil mengernyitkan keningnya.

Hey,Siwon bukannya amnesia,tapi dia benar-benar lupa siapa namja yang ada dihadapannya ini,karena selain ia tinggal di Jepang ia juga hanya berkutat dengan berkas-berkas perusahaan yang menumpuk yg membuatnya jenuh dan Appanya memberikan izin Siwon untuk pulang ke Seoul selama 1 minggu.

"Aigoo hyung..kau lupa denganku eoh?apa kau amnesia?ini aku Lee Donghae calon adik iparmu"

"Aahhh Donghae-ah..,mianhae karena lama tidak bertemu aku jadi lupa"

"Ck..kau tega sekali hyung melupakan wajah calon adik iparmu yang tampan dan cute ini"

"Aigoo...kau masih saja narsis Hae-ah"

"Kan aku belajar darimu hyung,kekeke.."

Sesaat kemudian mata Siwon tertuju pada Kyunnie yang duduk disebelah Donghae,

(#Yaampun kasian masa bidadari dicuekin#).

Siwon memberi isyarat pada Donghae untuk mendekatkan wajahnya,bukan..bukan untuk menciumnya tapi Siwon bermaksud berbisik ditelinga Donghae,

"Apa kau sedang berselingkuh dibelakang adikku eoh?"ucap Siwon sambil berbisik.

Donghae yg mengerti maksud ucapan Siwon segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari Siwon,

"Aigoo noona,kau tau calon kakak iparku ini mengira aku sedang ku jelaskan padamu hyung,yeoja cantik yang ada di sebelahku ini adalah kakak sepupuku,namanya Cho Kyhyunie,dan juga dia bukan selingkuhanku!"

"Yya Lee Donghae!aku hanya bercanda kenapa kau begitu serius menanggapinya eoh?Aigo..benar-benar sulit dipercaya,lagian mana ku tau kau punya kakak sepupu,dan berhentilah memanggilku kakak ipar,kau dan adikku masih terlalu muda untuk menikah"

"Aigo..mianhae hyung,tapi cepat atau lambat kau tetap akan menjadi kakak iparku,karena Jiwonnie adalah cinta sejatiku,hanya dia wanita yang ku cintai,begitupun sebaliknya.."

"Cih...percaya diri sekali..."

Kyunnie yang sedari tadi diam menyaksikan perdebatan tidak penting antara Tom&Jerry,eh maksudnya Siwon dan Donghae akhirnya angkat bicara..

"Chogi...maafkan kelakuan adik sepupuku,terkadang dia memang seperti itu.."

"Eoh..ne..ehmm perkenalkan nan Choi Siwon imnida" ucap Siwon seraya mengulurkan tangannya kearah Kyunnie

"Cho Kyuhyunie imnida" Kyunnie menerima jabat tangan Siwon.

Siwon menatap Kyunnie untuk beberapa ...begitu kata masih menjabat erat tangan Kyunnie seolah tidak ingin dilepaskan,

"Yya hyung!kenapa kau melihat noona sampai segitunya eoh?" suara Donghae mengagetkan dua insan yg masih berjabat tangan itu.

"Ah..mianhae Kyunnie-ssi.."

Siwon segera melepas tangannya dari tangan Kyunnie,

"Eoh...nne.."balas Kyunnie dengan pipi yg sudah merona.

Tidak berapa lama pelayan kedai bubur tersebut datang membawa pesanan Donghae dan Kyunnie.

"Permisi..ini pesanannya..silahkan dinikmati.."ucap pelayan tersebut ramah

"Ah..ne..gamsahamnida"

Donghae segera melahap bubur abalone miliknya begitupun dengan Kyunnie. Siwon hanya memperhatikan Kyunnie yg sedang memakan bubur milik Siwon sudah habis beberapa saat yg lalu.

"A..ada apa, Siwon-ssi?" Kyunnie bertanya karena merasa Siwon daritadi memperhatikannya,

"Ah..anio..tidak ada apa-apa"

Siwon mendadak salting karena acara mari-memandang-Kyunnie nya ketauan oleh sang objek,

'Ada apa dengan jantungku,kenapa berdetak lebih cepat saat aku memandang Kyunnie?'batin Siwon dalam hati.

Sebetulnya Siwon masih ingin berlama-lama ditempat itu,tapi ia takut semakin salah tingkah dan tidak bisa meredam detak dengan berat hati Siwon memilih pamit pada Kyunnie dan Donghae.

"Donghae-ah..Kyunie-ssi..mian aku harus pergi,ada urusan lain,semoga lain waktu kita bisa bertemu lagi,Kyunnie-ssi..."

"Ahh..ne..hati-hati dijalan.."

"Kenapa buru-buru hyung?kita kan baru bertemu,tapi ya sudahlah,hati-hati dijalan kakak ipar"

Siwon pun meninggalkan Kyunnie dan Donghae,dia melangkah menuju parkiran dan masuk kedalam mobil Porsche merahnya.

'Cho Kyuhyunie...nama yang cantik,secantik orangnya,dan kau bahkan bisa membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya'

Siwon bergumam sendiri,sesaat kemudian seulas senyum merekah melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan kedai bubur tersebut.

***********

Siwon memarkirkan mobilnya dihalaman Mansion melangkah masuk sambil sesekali bersiul,hal itu membuat Jiwon sang adik yang sedang menonton Tv sedikit keheranan akan tingkah sang jarang sekali bersikap seperti itu apalagi kalau sang ayah berada sang kakak tengah berbahagia?Siwon lalu mendudukkan dirinya disebelah adiknya yang menatapnya keheranan,

"Oppa...kau...baik-baik saja?"

"Huh?tentu saja aku baik-baik saja,memangnya aku kenapa?" Siwon balik bertanya

"Ania...hanya saja oppa sepertinya tengah berbahagia?"

"Benarkah?"

"Biar kutebak,pasti oppa balikan lagi ya sama Stella eonni?"

"Jiwon-ah,tolong jangan sebut nama itu lagi,karena rasa cinta oppa padanya sudah pudar"

"Mi..mianhae oppa,jiwonnie tidak bermaksud..."

"Sudahlah tak apa,oh iya, eomma eodisseo?"

"Eomma di halaman belakang sedang menyiram tanaman"

"Kau tidak kuliah?ini sudah jam setengah 9"

"Aku menunggu Hae oppa menjemputku..."

"Belajar yang rajin,urusan pacaran belakangan.."

"Ckh...bilang saja oppa iri padaku karena sampai sekarang oppa masih sendiri.."

"Yyak kau ini...kau tidak tahu saja banyak wanita yg mengantri untuk menjadi kekasih oppa.."

"Terus kenapa oppa masih betah sendiri?trauma?atau belum bisa move on?"

"Oppa hanya belum menemukan yang cocok dan sesuai dengan hati tidak mau asal pilih,karena untuk yang sekarang oppa berniat untuk menjalani hubungan yang serius,bukan hanya sekedar pacaran ala Abg"

"Jadi intinya,kalau nanti oppa sudah menemukan yang cocok oppa akan melamarnya untuk menjadi istri oppa?"

"Ya...tentu saja..seumuran oppa sudah tidak cocok cari pacar,yg benar itu cari calon istri..."

"Umma doakan semoga anak umma dapat calon istri yang benar-benar siap menjalani kehidupan berumah tangga,menjadi istri dan menantu yang baik untuk suami dan mertuanya" menimpali percakapan anak-anaknya

" Ya umma...aku ingin istriku nanti sifatnya seperti umma,bukan hanya cantik,tapi juga berbakti pada suami dan pintar masak.."

"Iyaa...nanti kalau sudah ketemu cepat bawa kemari kenalkan pada umma dan appa"

"Siap ummaku yang cantik..."

Tbc again...

Akhirnya chap 2 kelar juga..semoga aja gk ada kata-kata yg menghilang lagi.정말고맙습니다 buat yg bersedia membaca karya saya yg masih banyak kekurangannya ini..Wanna to Review chingu?


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : " Let Me Having You "

Main Cast : - Choi Siwon  
\- Cho Kyuhyun  
\- Lee Donghae  
\- Choi Jiwon  
\- Kim Kibum  
Other Cast : - Lee Teuk(Donghae's Eomma)

Warning : GS for Kyuhyun and Leeteuk,typos bertebaran,maybe ada kata2 yg hilang.

Summary : " Choi Siwon,seorang laki-laki yang hampir sempurna,menyukai kakak sepupu dari 'calon adik ipar'nya,seorang gadis cantik bernama Cho Kyuhyunie,yang harus mengalami kelumpuhan sementara karena kecelakaan yang dialaminya satu tahun Siwon membuat Kyunnie jatuh cinta dan membuka hatinya untuk Siwon?

Chapter 3

Siwon Pov

Setelah pertemuanku dengan Kyunnie beberapa hari yang lalu,entah kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada is like an cantiknya selalu menghiasi alam fikiranku,entah saat aku sedang bersantai seperti sekarang ataupun saat sedang beraktivitas wajahnya telah melekat didalam otakku,dan setiap aku mengingat awal pertemuanku dengannya aku hanya bisa tersenyum sendiri,seperti orang gila biarlah orang berkata apa,yang penting saat ini hatiku sedang aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi.

Malam ini aku memutuskan untuk bersantai saja dirumah sambil menonton acara di Tv,walaupun teman-temanku mengajakku berkumpul di cafe biasa tempat kami berkumpul,tapi entah kenapa rasanya aku malas kenapa saat ini aku lebih tertarik memikirkan Kyunnie daripada Tv yang ada dihadapanku,sampai kemudian suara Jiwon membuyarkan lamunan indahku

"Yyak Oppa...kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri eoh?kau membuatku takut.." ucap Jiwon yang kini duduk disebelahku.

Aku hanya menoleh sambil tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan adikku,

"Ehmm...biar kutebak,Oppa pasti sedang jatuh cinta kan?iya kan?benarkan tebakanku?siapa yeoja malang yang berhasil membuat oppaku yang tampan jadi seperti. .emm orang gila begini eoh?"

" Yyak Choi Jiwon,jangan bicara sembarangan,aku tidak gila!"

"Arra...arra...Oppa memang tidak gila,hanya sedikit kurang waras karena sedang jatuh cinta" Setelah berkata begitu Jiwon langsung mengambil langkah seribu,kabur!

"Yyak Choi Jiwon!mau kemana kau?awas kau ya tunggu pembalasan oppa!"

Adikku memang paling senang membuatku kesal dan jengkel,tapi walaupun begitu aku sangat -tiba terlintas difikiranku untuk berkunjung kerumah ,aku harus buang-buang waktu aku langsung mengambil jaket dan kunci harus kerumah Donghae untuk menanyakan perihal Kyunnie.

"Yya Oppa..!mau kemana eoh?jangan pulang larut malam,arasseo?" ucap Jiwon setengah ini memang cerewet sekali seperti ahjumma-ahjumma kompleks saja.

Siwon Pov End

Author Pov

Siwon bergegas menuju Gabriell-mobil kesayangannya- lalu menancap gas menuju rumah dirumah Donghae,Siwon memencet bel berkali-kali namun belum ada yang membukakan pintu.

"Apa tidak ada orang?kenapa sepi sekali"

Siwon mengambil ponselnya berniat menelfon baru akan men-dial nomornya tiba-tiba pintu rumah Donghae terbuka,dan muncullah bidadari cantik yang beberapa hari ini mengusik alam fikirannya,membuatnya susah tidur,bahkan dicap hampir gila oleh adiknya karena ketahuan senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Omo...K..Kyunnie-ssi?k..kau disini?"

"Oh...Choi Siwon-ssi?kau mencari Donghae?"

"Ah...Eoh..Ne...apa Donghae ada?"

"Donghae sedang pergi mengantar Imo ke Supermarket,mungkin sebentar lagi juga dulu kau bisa menunggunya didalam"

"Ahh..ne..gomawo.."

Siwon pun mengikuti Kyunnie masuk hal yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya,kenapa Kyunnie ada dirumah Donghae,mungkinkah ia tinggal dirumah Donghae?

"Silahkan duduk,Siwon-ssi,kau mau minum apa?"

"Ah tidak perlu repot-repot,Kyunnie-ssi"

"Gwaenchanha...kau kan tamu disini,sebentar ne aku buatkan minum dulu"

Kyunnie pun beranjak menuju ia berjalan menggunakan kruk,namun itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi rasa suka Siwon pada gadis Siwon gadis itu tetap menarik berapa lama Kyunnie datang membawa minuman untuk Siwon.

"Ige...minumannya,maaf menunggu lama"

"Ah..gomawo,seharusnya kau tak perlu repot-repot"

"Mm..tidak apa-apa,kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" Kyunnie hendak beranjak dari duduknya namun suara Siwon menahannya,

"Ahh..chankkanman Kyunnie-ssi..."

"Nde?waeyo?"

"Ehm...itu..apa kau sedang sibuk?"

"Anio...memangnya kenapa?"

"Ehm...begini...maukah kau menemani disini sampai Donghae datang?aku benar-benar tidak enak jika menunggu sendirian"

"Ehm...baiklah.."

Sejenak hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti ruangan dan Kyunnie saling terdiam,sibuk dengan fikiran akhirnya Siwon memberanikan diri memecah kesunyian yang terjadi.

"Ehm...Kyunnie-ssi...?

"Ne..?"

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ah...ne...tentu saja"

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf,apa...kau..tinggal disini?"

"Mm...ne,aku baru beberapa bulan tinggal aku berasal dari Donghae adalah adik kedua orangtuaku meninggal,keluarga Donghae membawaku dan Samchoon sudah mengaggapku seperti anak mereka sendiri"

"Jadi...orangtuamu sudah tiada?"

"Ne...aku tidak punya saudara lain karena aku anak tunggal,sekarang hanya keluarga ini yang aku punya,mereka begitu baik padaku" Kyunnie bercerita dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

"Mianhae...Kyunnie-ssi,jika pertanyaanku membuatmu sedih" Siwon merasa bersalah telah membuat calon pujaan hatinya bersedih

"Gwaenchanha...aku sudah lebih tegar sekarang"

Tidak berapa lama dari luar terdengar suara klakson mobil.

"Ahh itu pasti Imo dan Donghae,aku tinggal sebentar ne..."

Kyunnie berjalan menuju pintu bermaksud menghampiri Imonya

"Imo sendirian?dimana Donghae?"  
"Ah..tadi Jiwon telfon katanya minta diantar mencari buku untuk tugas kuliahnya,jadi setelah mengantar Imo pulang dia langsung pergi lagi"

"Aissh...anak itu.."

"Eoh...ada tamu rupanya,Kyunnie-ah,nugu?apa dia kekasihmu?"

"Nde?ah..bukan Imo,dia kakaknya Jiwon"

Siwon pun berdiri dan memperkenalkan dirinya kepada ibu Donghae

"Annyeong haseyo ,Choi Siwon ..."

"Oh ne,annyeong haseyo..maaf Imo fikir kau kekasih kalau dilihat-lihat kalian cocok jika menjadi sepasang kekasih"

"Imo...aku dan Siwon hanya berteman,kami juga baru kenal beberapa hari yang lalu"

"Cinta itu tidak mengenal waktu,Kyunnie chagi...Mau itu satu detik,satu menit,satu jam ataupun satu bisa datang kapan saja dan pada siapa saja yang Tuhan berteman siapa tahu kelak kalian berjodoh,karena kita tidak tahu rencana indah yang Tuhan persiapkan untuk kita..."

Siwon hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan .Dalam hati Siwon meng-amin-kan ucapan Ny Lee dan berharap Tuhan mau Kyunnie wajahnya sudah memerah karena digoda Imonya.

"Imo...jangan menggodaku,sini biar kubantu membereskan belanjaannya" ucap Kyunnie mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Tidak usah Kyunnie chagi...lebih baik kau temani Siwon mengobrol,biar Imo yang -ssi,ahjumma tinggal dulu ne,tidak usah sungkan anggaplah seperti rumah sendiri"

"Nde ahjumma..gamsahamnida"

Setelah Ny Lee pergi kedapur,Kyunnie hendak mengambil air minum untuknya,dia mencoba berjalan tanpa menggunakan hal itu Siwon merasa khawatir

"Kyunnie-ssi...apa...tidak apa-apa kau tidak memakai...itu?

"Gwaenchanha Siwon-ssi,hitung-hitung aku melatih kakiku agar nanti bisa terbiasa tanpa kruk"

Saat baru berjalan beberapa langkah,Kyunnie merasakan kram kurang hati-hati Kyunnie kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir saja terjatuh jika saja tidak ada lengan kokoh yang yang awalnya menutup matanya dan sudah pasrah karena tubuhnya pasti akan mencium lantai merasa keanehan,kenapa jatuhnya tidak sakit?Kyunnie perlahan membuka matanya dan betapa terkejutnya saat mendapati wajah Siwon hanya beberapa centi saja dari wajahnya.

TBC dulu...

Layak lanjutkah?ditunggu Reviewnya Chingudeul... 


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : " Let Me Having You "

Main Cast : - Choi Siwon  
\- Cho Kyuhyun  
\- Lee Donghae  
\- Choi Jiwon  
\- Leeteuk  
-Kim Kibum  
\- and other cast

Rating : T

Genre : Romance,little hurt,drama

Warning : Gs for Kyuhyun and Leeteuk,cerita pasaran,many of typos,maybe banyak kata2 yg hilang

Summary : " Choi Siwon,laki-laki yang hampir sempurna, menyukai kakak sepupu dari 'calon adik ipar'nya, seorang gadis cantik bernama Cho Kyuhyunie, yang harus mengalami kelumpuhan sementara akibat kecelakaan yang dialaminya satu tahun lalu. Dapatkah Siwon membuat Kyuhyunie jatuh cinta dan membuka hatinya untuk Siwon?

Chapter 4

Seketika jantung Kyunnie berdetak lebih cepat saat menatap wajah Siwon dalam jarak yg begitu dekat. "Gwaenchana?" pertanyaan dari Siwon sukses membuat Kyunnie kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Ahh..n-ne,gomawo sudah menolongku" Kyunnie segera berdiri, namun tiba-tiba ia meringis kesakitan, rupanya pergelangan kakinya terkilir. "Akhh..appo..."

"Gwaenchana?biar kubantu" Siwon memapah Kyunnie duduk di sofa, kemudian ia berjongkok dihadapan Kyunnie sambil memegang pergelangan kaki Kyunnie yang terkilir.

"Yyaa..ap-apa yg kau lakukan?"

"Aku hanya mencoba meredakan nyerinya, tahan ya mungkin akan sedikit sakit" Siwon memijat perlahan pergelangan kaki Kyunnie

"Akkh..appo"

"Tunggu sebentar ne, aku akan minta air hangat pada ahjumma" Siwon segera beranjak menuju dapur menemui Ny Lee yang sedang mencuci buah-buahan.  
"Permisi ahjumma..bolehkah aku meminta air hangat dan handuk kecil?"

"Ne?untuk apa Siwon?"

"Kaki Kyunie terkilir tadi, aku khawatir kalau tidak segera ditangani bisa membengkak"

"Aissh anak itu, apa dia sedang belajar berjalan tanpa kruknya lagi eoh? Tunggu sebentar ne ahjumma siapkan air hangatnya"

Setelah menerima air hangat dari Ny Lee, Siwon segera menghampiri Kyunie sambil membawa wadah berisi air hangat dan sebuah handuk kecil

"Yya..kau tidak perlu melakukan ini, aku sudah tidak apa-apa" Kyunie merasa malu karena perhatian Siwon padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya mencegah agar kakimu tidak bengkak esok harinya"

Tanpa sungkan Siwon memijat pergelangan kaki Kyunie dengan handuk yg sudah dibasahi air hangat, sementara Kyunie terpaku melihat perhatian Siwon padanya, sejenak ia melupakan rasa sakitnya.

"Apa kau calon dokter?"tanya Kyunie tiba-tiba

"Ani,itu hanya cita-citaku yg tidak terwujud" "Waeyo?" Kyunie mendadak jadi kepo

"Appaku ingin aku menjadi penggantinya kelak memimpin perusahaan, walaupun aku bercita-cita menjadi dokter, tapi aku sadar kelak akulah yg akan menggantikan posisi appaku, walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak begitu tertarik akan dunia bisnis" ucap Siwon seraya masih memijat kaki Kyunie "Kenapa kau bisa menebak aku calon dokter?" lanjut Siwon

"Mm...pijatanmu enak,seperti seorang calon dokter" jawab Kyunie asal

"Benarkah?bukankah yg bisa memijat itu tukang pijat ya?"

"Hahaha,kau tidak cocok jadi tukang pijat. Kalau kau jadi tukang pijat bisa-bisa nanti semua yeoja yg ada di Seoul ini berebut minta dipijat olehmu"

"Karena aku tukang pijat paling tampan?"

"Ck,kau benar-benar narsis tuan Choi!"

"Bagaimana,apa sudah lebih baik?"

Kyunie meraba pergelangan kakinya, kemudian ia tersenyum "Ne,sudah mendingan,gomawo"

Siwon membalas senyuman Kyunie, untuk beberapa saat lamanya mereka saling pandang, sampai sebuah suara menyadarkan mereka berdua.  
"Kyu chagi, kau tidak apa-apa? tadi Siwon bilang kakimu terki-" Ny Lee tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena merasa datang disaat yg-kurang tepat-

"Ahh mianhae,sepertinya Imo datang disaat yg kurang tepat ne?"

"Ah imo,kami tidak sedang..melakukan apa-apa, benarkan Siwon-ssi?" Kyunie mendadak salting begitupun dengan Siwon

"Ah,baiklah kalau begitu, lebih baik sekarang kita makan malam, Siwon kau ikut makan malam disini ne?" tanya Ny Lee

"Apa..tidak merepotkan ahjumma?"

"Anio,sama sekali tidak merepotkan,kajja kita makan bersama"

"Ah ne.." Siwon membantu Kyunie berjalan menuju meja makan

"Gwaenchana, aku masih bisa jalan sendiri" ucap Kyuniee

"Shireo!nanti kalau jatuh lagi gimana?"

Siwon tetap 'memaksa' membantu Kyunie. Setelah sampai di meja makan Siwon menarikkan kursi untuk Kyunie duduk

"Aigoo kalian seperti pengantin baru saja" terkesan akan perhatian Siwon pada Kyunie

"Imo...berhentilah menggodaku" Sungguh Kyunie merasa pipinya sudah memerah karena Ny Lee selalu menggodanya

"Geurae..geurae,Imo tidak akan menggoda uri Kyunie lagi"

"Imo, mianhae tadi aku tidak membantu Imo memasak makan malam"

Kyunie merasa bersalah karena biasanya dia selalu membantu Ny Lee didapur meskipun Ny Lee sudah melarangnya.

"Gwaenchana chagiya, tidak perlu merasa bersalah begitu. Cha mari makan nanti keburu dingin, Siwon ayo dimakan tidak usah malu-malu"

"Ah ne ahjumma. Oh iya apa Tuan Lee tidak ada dirumah? daritadi aku tidak melihat beliau"

"Appa Donghae sedang ada perjalanan bisnis, mungkin minggu depan baru pulang" ucap Ny Lee

"Oh begitu"

Siwon merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan pada keluarga Donghae, kehangatan keluarga yg sudah lama tidak ia rasakan karena kesibukan orang tuanya, ditambah Siwon sendiri sibuk mengurusi perusahaan appanya. Meskipun begitu Siwon tetap menyayangi kedua orangtuanya dan berharap bisa berkumpul lagi bersama mereka. Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, saking betahnya Siwon berada dirumah Donghae, sementara Donghae sendiri belum pulang dari kencannya bersama Jiwon.

"Kyu-ah, apa kau lelah chagi?" tanya Ny Lee

"Mm..sedikit Imo,wae?"

"Ani,beristirahatlah. Siwon,bisakah kau mengantar Kyunie kekamarnya?"

"Anio Imo,aku masih bisa sendiri"

"Shireo!Imo tidak mau kau kenapa-kenapa lagi chagi, Siwon juga pasti tidak keberatan mengantarmu kekamar,iya kan Siwon?"

"Ah ne ahjumma, jika diizinkan aku akan mengantarkan Kyunie kekamarnya"

"Tapi Siwon,aku-"

"Kakimu belum benar-benar sembuh chagi, nanti kalau terkilir lagi bagaimana? jangan menolak orang yg akan berbuat baik padamu" ucap Ny Lee.

Akhirnya Kyunie pun menuruti perkataan Imo nya, dia membiarkan Siwon membantunya menuju kamarnya yg berada di lantai 2. Siwon memapah Kyunie dengan hati-hati. Entah kenapa ia begitu gugup saat sedang memapah Kyunie. Saat baru menaiki anak tangga yg ketiga Kyunie kembali merasakan nyeri dikakinya.

"Gwaenchana? apa kau masih sanggup berjalan?"

"Ah ne, aku rasa masih sanggup" Siwon pun melepaskan tangannya pada Kyunie kemudian ia berjongkok membelakangi Kyunie.

"Naiklah kepunggungku, aku akan menggendongmu sampai kamar"

"Ah tidak perlu Siwon-ssi, aku masih bisa..."

"Naiklah, kau tidak ingin sakitnya bertambah parah kan?" Siwon kembali 'memaksa' Kyunie agar mau digendong. Akhirnya mau tidak mau Kyunie pun naik ke punggung Siwon, awalnya ia ragu-ragu untuk memeluk leher Siwon.

"Pegangan, kalau tidak nanti kau bisa jatuh" Siwon menginterupsi keragu-raguan Kyunie

"Ahh,ne.." hanya kata itu yg mampu Kyunie ucapkan. Selebihnya ia merasakan jantungnya memompa lebih cepat dan darahnya berdesir begitu berada digendongan Siwon. Sementara Siwon sendiri berusaha meredam detak jantungnya kala ia merasakan terpaan hangat nafas Kyunie dilehernya. Setelah sampai Siwon menurunkan Kyunie di ranjangnya.

"Beristirahatlah agar kakimu cepat pulih" ucap Siwon seraya menyelimuti Kyunie

"Ne,gomawo sudah menggendongku kemari. Aku pasti berat ya?"

"Ani,hanya lumayan berat saja"

"Yya!itu sama saja"

"Arasseo..tidurlah, sekalian aku pamit pulang,sudah malam"

"Ah ne,hati-hati dijalan" Siwon pun tersenyum kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Kyunie. Saat hendak menutup pintu Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya "Kyunie-ya.."

"Eoh?ne?waeyo?"

"Ehm, kapan-kapan bolehkan aku berkunjung lagi walaupun bukan untuk bertemu Donghae?"tanya Siwon.

Kyunie berusaha mencerna maksud perkataan Siwon, sesaat kemudian ia menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. "Ah,ne..tentu saja"

"Jaljayo Kyu-ah,semoga mimpi indah"

"Ne,jaljayo.." Siwon pun menutup pintu kamar Kyunie

TBC... 


	5. Chapter 5

Title : " Let Me Having You "

Main Cast : - Choi Siwon (28 yo)  
\- Cho Kyuhyun (25 yo)  
\- Lee Donghae (22 yo)  
\- Choi Jiwon (20 yo)  
\- Leeteuk (45 yo)  
\- Kim Kibum (27 yo)  
\- and other cast..

Rating : T

Genre : Romance,drama,little hurt

Summary : " Choi Siwon,laki-laki yang hampir mendekati sempurna, menyukai kakak sepupu dari 'calon adik ipar'nya, seorang gadis bernama Cho Kyuhyunie, yang harus mengalami kelumpuhan sementara karena kecelakaan yang dialaminya satu tahun lalu. Dapatkah Siwon membuat Kyunie jatuh cinta dan membuka hatinya untuk Siwon? "

Part 5

Kyunie POV

Ya Tuhan..ada apa dengan jantungku, kenapa berdetak lebih cepat saat Siwon menggendongku tadi, juga saat aku menatap matanya. Aku merasakan kenyamanan dan keteduhan dibalik tatapannya itu, aku benar-benar bingung akan perasaanku. Perasaan yg hampir sama saat aku bersama Kibum oppa dulu. Ahh...aku tidak boleh narsis dulu, tidak mungkin Siwon menyukaiku, mungkin dia hanya simpati padaku karena keadaanku, mengingat aku dan dia baru saling mengenal beberapa hari. Untuk saat ini aku belum siap untuk merasakan kecewa lagi.

Kyunie POV End

Author POV

Sementara itu diruang tamu terlihat Ny Lee sedang mengobrol bersama anak laki-lakinya yg baru saja pulang dari kencannya.

"Chagi kau sudah pulang?"

"Ne umma, oh iya didepan mobil siapa umma?apa ada tamu?" tanya Donghae sambil memakan apel yg ada dimeja

"Oh,itu mobil calon kakak iparmu"

"Mwo? calon kakak ipar? maksud umma Siwon hyung?" Ny Lee mengangguk

"Lalu dimana Siwon hyung?kenapa aku tidak melihatnya?" Donghae celingukan mencari sosok sang calon kakak ipar

"Dia diatas dikamar Kyunie, tadi kaki Kyunie terkilir jadi umma minta tolong Siwon mengantarkan Kyunie kekamarnya"

"Ah jinjja?" Tidak berapa lama turunlah namja tampan yg sedang mereka bicarakan

"Hyung,sejak kapan kau disini?kenapa tidak menelfonku?"

"Aku sudah menelfonmu tapi nomormu tidak aktif" jawab Siwon

"Benarkah?" Donghae segera mengambil ponsel disaku celananya

"Ah mian, aku lupa mengecek ponselku sampai tidak tahu kalau batreinya habis" ucap Donghae sambil senyum tiga jari

"Ya sudah aku pulang dulu ne,sudah malam"

"Yya hyung,aku kan baru sampai,apa kau tidak ingin ngobrol dulu denganku?"

"Lain kali saja,ah bagaimana kalau besok di Cafe biasa?ada yg ingin kutanyakan padamu"

"Ah,Ok hyung!"

"Ck,tumben kau tidak memanggilku kakak ipar"

"Baiklah kakak iparku yg tampan, besok setelah kuliah kita bertemu di Cafe biasa ne?" ucap Donghae seraya menunjukkan wajah aegyo nya

"Yyak berhenti!aku geli melihatnya!" Ny Lee hanya tersenyum saja melihat tingkah Siwon dan Donghae

"Ahjumma,aku pamit pulang ne,lain waktu bolehkan aku berkunjung lagi kesini?"

"Ne,tentu saja boleh,sering-seringlah mampir kemari,jangan lupa ajak adikmu juga" ucap Ny Lee

"Ne ahjumma, lain kali aku akan mengajak Jiwon,annyeong.."

"Annyeong kakak ipar,hati-hati dijalan"

Siwon pun meninggalkan rumah Donghae dengan senyum yg terukir dibibir joker nya. Rasanya seperti mimpi dia menggendong Kyunie. Ini sungguh diluar dugaannya, mungkinkah ini yg dinamakan takdir? jika takdirnya adalah hidup bersama Kyunie dia pasti akan sangat-sangat bahagia.

Esok Hari Blue'Caffe

Beberapa kali Siwon melirik jam yg melingkar ditangannya, sudah lewat 30 menit dari jam 01 siang. Ia menunggu namja berwajah seperti pangeran ikan(ups,mian) yg sering memanggilnya kakak ipar. Namun sampai detik ini ia belum juga muncul. Siwon mendengus kesal, ia menyeruput americano nya yg tinggal setengah, beberapa kali pula ia menelfon namja itu namun tidak aktif. Sampai akhirnya orang yg ditunggu-tunggu pun datang dengan nafas yg ngos-ngosan seperti habis lari marathon.

"Hyung..mianhae..akuh terlambat,hhh.."ucapnya setelah sampai didepan pria yg kini melipat kedua tangannya didada

"Darimana saja kau? kenapa baru datang? ini sudah jam berapa? dan kenapa telfonku tidak diangkat?" Siwon mencecar Donghae dengan pertanyaan beruntun

"Mianhae.. tadi umma menelfonku minta diantarkan ke butik.. lalu setelah itu aku langsung kemari karena aku tau hyung pasti masih menungguku, mianhae hyung.."

"Baiklah.. berhubung aku ini pria tampan yg baik hati aku memaafkanmu"

"Jeongmal?Ahh gomawoo..Hmm jadi apa yg ingin hyung tanyakan?" ucap Donghae seraya meminum americano milik Siwon

"Yya..!Yya..! kenapa kau meminum minumanku? sana pesan sendiri!" ucap Siwon galak

"Aishh kau pelit sekali hyung" Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal

"Pelayan.. aku pesan ice cappucinno satu" ucap Donghae pada pelayan cafe tersebut

"Nde...tunggu sebentar"

"Jadi ada apa hyung mengajakku kemari? apa yg ingin hyung tanyakan? apa soal Kyunie noona?"

"Waah daebak! kau seperti peramal saja Donghae-ah, darimana kau tau aku akan menanyakan sesuatu tentang Kyunie?"

"Molla,hanya tebakanku saja"

"Jadi begini.. aku ingin bertanya.. apa Kyunie sudah memiliki kekasih?"tanya Siwon to the point

"Mwo? kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu padaku? kenapa tidak tanya langsung saja pada Kyunie noona, aku lihat kalian sudah cukup dekat"

"Aisshh anak ini, kau kan tahu aku dan Kyunie baru saling mengenal dalam hitungan hari, masa aku langsung menanyakan hal itu padanya"

"Yaa sebenarnya aku tidak punya hak untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu hyung"

"Yya Lee Donghae, aku tau kau pasti tau banyak hal tentang Kyunie, mengingat kalian tinggal satu rumah beberapa bulan ini. Jebal Donghae-ah, beritahu aku" Mau tidak mau Siwon harus sedikit menekan gengsinya untuk memohon pada Donghae,

"Isshh,kenapa hyung tidak berusaha mencari tau sendiri saja, hyung bisa tanyakan langsung pada noona apa yg ingin hyung ketahui"

"Kau gila..! aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu, ayolah Donghae-ah, kaukan calon adik iparku yg paling baik dan cute"

"Aigoo,aku baru tau ternyata calon kakak iparku ini bisa merayu calon adik iparnya,ckckck.."

"Yya Lee Donghae! cepat beritahu aku, kalau tidak kau tidak boleh berkencan dengan adikku lagi!" ucap Siwon setengah mengancam

"Baiklah baiklah..karena hyung MEMAKSA, aku akan menjawabnya" jawab Donghae menyerah karena 'diancam' Siwon

"Itu baru bagus"

"Saat ini noona tidak memiliki kekasih, karena kekasihnya pergi meninggalkan noona sehari sebelum mereka bertunangan. Kau bisa bayangkan betapa sakit dan hancurnya perasaan noona saat itu. Dan namja itu bernama Kim Kibum, dia yg telah membuat noona begitu terpuruk. Seminggu setelah batalnya pertunangan noona, Tuan& bermaksud mengajak noona berlibur dengan maksud agar noona bisa melupakan kesedihannya, namun saat diperjalanan mobil mereka mengalami kecelakaan, Tuan& meninggal saat dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Beruntung noona masih bisa diselamatkan, hanya saja untuk sementara noona tidak bisa berjalan normal karena ada sedikit kerusakan pada syaraf kakinya" Donghae menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya

"Lalu?"

"Lalu atas inisiatif ayahku akhirnya kami mengajak noona untuk tinggal bersama kami, berhubung noona di Busan sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Awalnya noona menolak, tapi setelah kami berusaha membujuknya akhirnya noona mau menerima ajakan kami untuk tinggal bersama kami. Aku benar-benar kasihan pada noona, setelah pertunangannya batal ia juga harus kehilangan kedua orangtuanya karena kecelakaan itu. Pada awal-awal kepergian orangtuanya noona sangat kacau, dia selalu melamun bahkan tak jarang menangis sampai berjam-jam, tidak mau keluar kamar, jarang sekali makan. Noona sempat dirawat kembali dirumah sakit karena kondisinya yg bertambah drop. Seminggu setelah dirawat noona diperbolehkan pulang. Syukurlah sedikit demi sedikit keadaan noona mulai membaik. Aku bersyukur noona tidak terlalu lama terpuruk dalam kesedihannya, walaupun aku tau noona masih sering menangis karena merindukan orangtuanya" Dongh ae mengakhiri ceritanya.

Siwon tertegun menyimak cerita panjang Donghae, ia tidak menyangka gadis yg kini mulai mengisi hati dan fikirannya itu menyimpan kesedihan yg begitu dalam.

"Hyung, aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu"

"Apa?"

"Apa hyung benar-benar menyukai Kyunie noona?"

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Title : " Let Me Having You "

Main Cast : - Choi Siwon  
\- Cho Kyuhyun  
\- Lee Donghae  
\- Choi Jiwon  
\- Leeteuk  
\- Kim Kibum  
\- and other cast..

Rating : T

Warning :GS for Kyuhyun and Leeteuk,typo berserakan,cerita pasaran

Summary : " Choi Siwon,seorang laki-laki yang hampir mendekati sempurna,menyukai kakak sepupu dari 'calon adik ipar'nya,seorang gadis bernama Cho Kyuhyunie,yang harus mengalami kelumpuhan sementara karena kecelakaan yang dialaminya satu tahun lalu. Dapatkah Siwon membuat Kyunie jatuh cinta dan membuka hatinya untuk Siwon?

Part 6

"Hyung,aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu"

"Apa?"

"Apa hyung benar-benar menyukai Kyunie noona?"

"Apa tidak terlalu cepat jika aku mengatakan aku mencintainya?" Siwon balik bertanya

"Mwo?"

"Awalnya aku sendiri bingung akan perasaanku. Setelah berkenalan dengannya hari itu entah kenapa aku selalu terbayang wajahnya, mungkinkah aku menyukainya? menyukai seseorang yang baru beberapa hari ku kenal. Aku sendiri tipe orang yang bisa dibilang tidak mudah untuk jatuh cinta, apalagi jika baru beberapa hari kenal. Tapi entah kenapa saat aku mengenal Kyunie,aku langsung tertarik padanya. Aku menyukai kesederhanaan dan kepribadiannya. Aku merasa dia berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain yg pernah kukenal. Dan sekarang setelah aku mendengar kisahnya darimu,rasa itu semakin kuat, bukan hanya rasa simpati belaka. Aku ingin sekali menjadi seseorang yang bisa membahagiakannya, melindunginya, yang selalu ada untuknya, yang bisa menghiburnya saat ia bersedih. Aku ingin sekali menjadi namja yang beruntung itu dan menggantikan posisi pria itu dihati Kyunie" jelas Siwon

" Keunde,bagaimana dengan orangtua hyung,apakah mereka mau menerima keadaan Kyunie noona?"

" Biarlah itu urusan belakangan, aku yakin abeoji dan umma ku pasti akan menerima siapapun yang akan menjadi pendampingku kelak,bukankah setiap orangtua ingin agar anaknya bahagia?"

"Jika hyung benar-benar ingin membahagiakan noona, berjuanglah hyung, karena setahuku noona belum membuka hatinya pada pria manapun. Aku yakin hyung pasti bisa menjaga Kyunie noona. Aku akan selalu mendukung dan membantumu hyung,Hwaiting!" Donghae memberikan semangat untuk Siwon.

"Gomawo Donghae-ah" Tidak berapa lama ponsel Donghae berdering

"Yeoboseyo noona?Waeyo?"

"..."

"Aku sedang di Cafe,wae?noona ingin sesuatu?"

"..."

"Ah geurae,aku akan segera pulang,bye noona"

"..." Donghae menutup telfonnya.  
"Hyung,mianhae sepertinya aku harus pulang"

"Geurae,pulanglah, dan tolong jaga 'wanitaku' baik-baik ne?"

"Mwo? wanitaku? apa aku tidak salah dengar? jadian saja belum,oh astaga..."

"Yyak! jangan meledekku, cepat sana pulang, jangan sampai Kyunie terlalu lama menunggumu"

"Baiklah baiklah aku pergi, kenapa hyung mendadak jadi cerewet begini, seperti ibu-ibu saja"

"Mwo? kau bilang apa?"

"Anio..aku tidak bilang apa-apa, ya sudah hyung aku pergi, sampai jumpa lagi kakak ipar" Donghae pun segera keluar dari cafe menuju ke mobilnya.

Donghae's House

Kyunie POV

Ya ampun,hari ini kan aku harus check up ke rumah sakit,kenapa aku bisa lupa. Ah ini pasti karena fikiranku sedang kacau karena ehm..kejadian itu,oh astaga,kenapa pipiku terasa hangat ya?Lebih baik aku segera menelfon Donghae untuk mengantarku kedokter,sedangkan imo sedang berada di butiknya

"..."

"Hae..kau dimana?"

"..."

"Ani..Hae bisakah kau mengantarku untuk check-up hari ini?"

"..."

"Geurae,aku tunggu.." Aku pun mengakhiri telfonku.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Donghae, aku sudah terlalu sering merepotkannya, bahkan terhitung sejak aku tinggal disini. Tapi dia tidak pernah mengeluh ataupun menolak jika aku meminta bantuannya, dia memang anak yang baik dan penurut, meskipun terkadang tingkahnya seperti anak kecil. Dia selalu memberiku semangat untukku melanjutkan hidupku. Ahh aku beruntung memiliki saudara sepertinya, dan lebih beruntung lagi wanita yang kelak menjadi pendampingnya. Aku pun berharap kelak akan memiliki pendamping yang benar-benar tulus mencintaiku dan menerima segala kekuranganku. Saat aku masih duduk termenung di sofa ruang tamu,dari luar terdengar suara klakson mobil. Ternyata dia pulang lebih cepat dari dugaanku.

"Noona..kau dimana?" ucapnya setengah berteriak

"Aku disini Hae-ah,diruang tamu"

"Eoh,sudah siap noona?kajja kita berangkat" Donghae segera membantuku berdiri dan memapahku ke mobilnya

"Silahkan masuk Tuan Putri" Ucapnya seraya membukakan pintu mobil.

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, tak lama mobil pun melaju menembus jalanan kota Seoul yg tidak begitu padat. Setelah sampai di Seoul Hospital, kami segera ke ruangan Hyukjae. Perlu diketahui ini yg menanganiku saat kecelakaan dan dia juga adalah sahabat mengetuk pintu ruangannya yg sedikit terbuka.

"Annyeong ..." "Annyeong hyung.." aku dan Donghae menyapa yg sedang berkutat dengan data-data pasiennya.

"Eoh Kyunie-ah..Donghae-ah,masuklah..."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Kyunie-ah?"tanya

"Eoh aku merasa lebih baik dok, aku juga sedang berlatih berjalan beberapa hari ini" Tiba-tiba ponsel Donghae berbunyi

"Hyung,noona..mianhae,aku keluar dulu ne, my princess menelfonku" ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum lebar

"Geurae,jangan terlalu lama ne,dan jangan pergi kemana-mana"

"Ok noona!" Donghae pun keluar dari ruangan

"Baiklah..mari kita mulai check up nya Kyunie-ah,kau sudah siap?"

#SKIP TIME#

Setelah selesai pemeriksaan..

"Bagaimana kakiku dok?" tanyaku penasaran

"Kondisi kakimu sudah mulai membaik, mungkin hanya perlu beberapa bulan lagi penyembuhannya. Apa belakangan ini mood mu sedang baik?"

"Ne?maksud dokter?"

"Maksudku apa belakangan ini kau sedang bahagia? tidak banyak melamun dan bersedih lagi?"

"Ahh..itu.."

"Ah aku mengerti..sepertinya ada yg sedang jatuh cinta ne?" sedikit menggoda salah satu pasien tetap nya itu.

"Ne...?"

"Tidak perlu terkejut begitu Kyunie-ah, aku juga kan pernah merasakan yg namanya jatuh cinta. Kenapa aku bisa menebak begitu karena aku melihat perkembangan kakimu mengalami kemajuan, bukankah aku pernah bilang mood seseorang kadang juga bisa mempengaruhi kesembuhannya, dan terbukti sekarang kakimu mulai ada peningkatan yang signifikan"jelas

"Benarkah? Apakah itu berarti tidak lama lagi aku bisa berjalan dengan normal lagi?"

"Ya..asalkan kau juga rajin melatih kakimu, tapi jika masih terasa sakit jangan dipaksakan,kau mengerti?"

"Ne,arasseo...gamsahamnida Dok"

"Baiklah,aku akan memberikan resep obat dan vitamin untuk mempercepat penyembuhan kakimu"

"Ne..sekali lagi terimakasih dokter, kalau begitu aku permisi pamit ne"

"Perlu ku antar?"

"Ah tidak usah ..lagipula dokter kan sedang sibuk"

"Ah baiklah jika kau menolak, hati-hati dijalan dan semoga kakimu bisa sembuh lebih cepat"

"Ne..annyeong .."

Aku pun keluar dari ruangan . Saat berada diluar aku sama sekali tidak melihat Donghae, kemana anak itu, kenapa malah menghilang. Aku pun mengambil ponsel didalam tas ku lalu mendial nomor Donghae.

"..."

"Hae-ah,neo eoddi?aku sudah selesai"

"..."

"Mwo?kenapa tidak bilang?lalu bagaimana aku pulang?"

"..."

"Mwo?menjemputku?siapa?"

"..."

"Aishh,kau benar-benar..."

Aku pun menutup telfonnya dan duduk di kursi tunggu dekat ruangan . Aku bertanya-tanya sendiri siapa yg dimaksud Donghae?mungkinkah...Siwon?ahh tapi aku rasa tidak mungkin,dia kan pasti sedang sibuk,lalu siapa?

Kyunie Pov end

Author Pov

Saat Kyunie masih bertanya-tanya siapa yang akan menjemputnya,tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Kyunie-ya..."

Tobecontinue...

Annyeong chingudeul...adakah yg suka sm ff abalku ini?tidak ada?yasudahlah tidak apa2...saya penulis amatiran mengucapkan terimakasih banyak buat yg udh mau berkenan mampir ke ff abal n gaje ku ini,dan buat yg udah follow,read n review,terimakasih..Masih pantas dilanjutkah?Review juseyoo..감사합니다 친구들...


	7. Chapter 7

Title : " Let Me Having You "

Main Cast : - Choi Siwon- Cho Kyuhyun- Lee Donghae- Choi Jiwon- Kim Kibum- and other cast..

Warning : Gs for Kyuhyun,typo bertebaran,cerita pasaran,maybe ada kata-kata yg hilang

Summary : " Choi Siwon,seorang laki-laki yang hampir mendekati sempurna,menyukai kakak sepupu dari 'calon adik ipar'nya,seorang gadis cantik bernama Cho Kyuhyunie,yang harus mengalami kelumpuhan sementara karena kecelakaan yang dialaminya satu tahun lalu. Dapatkah Siwon membuat Kyunie jatuh cinta dan membuka hatinya untuk Siwon?

PART 7

Saat Kyunie masih menerka-nerka siapa yg akan menjemputnya,dari jauh terdengar sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Kyunie-ya.." Kyunie pun menoleh untuk memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah.

"Eoh..Siwon-ssi,kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Kyunie sesaat setelah Siwon berada disampingnya

"Tadi Donghae menelfonku,dia memintaku untuk menjemputmu,karena dia tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang,kau tau sendiri kan bagaimana adikku?"

"Eoh..gwaenchanha,aku mengerti,dan maaf bila jadinya aku merepotkanmu"

"Anio..harusnya aku yg minta maaf karena adikku,Donghae jadi tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang"

"Gwaenchana Siwon-ssi.."

"Ehm kita pulang sekarang?"tanya Siwon

"Eoh..n-ne.." Siwon pun membantu Kyunie berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Lagi-lagi hanya keheningan yg tercipta didalam mobil. Siwon dan Kyunie masih merasa canggung apalagi setelah kejadian dirumah Donghae. Akhirnya Siwon pun memberanikan diri memulai pembicaraan.

"Ehm..bagaimana check-up nya?dokter bilang apa?''tanya Siwon pada Kyunie

"Eoh?dokter bilang mungkin beberapa bulan lagi aku bisa berjalan normal lagi, hanya perlu banyak berlatih saja"

"Eoh syukurlah..aku senang mendengarnya. Apa setelah ini kau sibuk?"

"Sepertinya tidak,wae?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan,aku bosan dirumah. Jiwon juga sedang pergi dengan ?kau mau?bagaimana kalau kita ketaman?"

"Hmm..geurae,terserah kau saja"

Siwon pun melajukan mobilnya menuju taman yg terletak dipusat kota. Sesampainya disana Siwon membantu Kyunie duduk dikursi taman

"Cha sudah sampai..ehm apa kau ingin sesuatu?"tanya Siwon

"Ne?Ehm aku ingin eskrim,apa boleh?"

"Eskrim?hanya itu?" Kyunie mengangguk

"Geurae kau tunggu disini jangan kemana-mana,aku akan kembali secepatnya"

"Ne.."

Siwon segera pergi menuju toko eskrim yg kebetulan terletak tak jauh dari taman. 15 menit kemudian Siwon kembali sambil membawa 2cup ice cream."Ige untukmu.."ucap Siwon seraya menyerahkan ice cream pada Kyunie lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Gomawo..."

Mereka berdua menikmati eskrim tersebut. Tiba-tiba terlintas ide difikiran Siwon untuk menjahili Kyunie,dia pun mencolek eskrimnya lalu menempelkannya pada hidung Kyunie. Kyunie pun terkejut atas ulah jahil Siwon.

"Yyaa..kau ini jahil sekali.." ucap Kyunie pura-pura kesal

"Hahaha..aigoo,kau lucu sekali kyunie-ah"Siwon tertawa melihat wajah Kyunie yg kesal karena ulahnya.

Alih-alih 'balas dendam' Kyunie pun melakukan hal serupa pada Siwon. Jadilah mereka berdua 'saling serang' dengan eskrim diwajah masing-masing. Saat mereka berdua masih saling 'membalas dendam' tiba-tiba tatapan Kyunie tertuju pada objek yg jauh dibelakang Siwon. Matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yg pernah mengisi hatinya atau mungkin masih mengisi hatinya,seseorang yg dulu menjadi calon tunangannya,seseorang yg ia cintai sekaligus yg menyakiti hatinya dan memberikan luka yg cukup dalam bagi Kyunie. Ya,dia adalah Kim Kibum,ia sedang bersama seorang wanita dan kini mereka berjalan kearah Kyunie dan Siwon. Mereka terlihat begitu mesra,sang wanita menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Kibum,bahkan Kibum pun tak ragu memeluk pinggang wanita tersebut. Kyunie merasa matanya memanas. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan airmatanya agar tidak jatuh,ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah didepan pria yg sudah menyakitinya dan meninggalkannya. Ia ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia mampu dan bisa hidup bahagia tanpanya. Menyadari Kyunie hanya terdiam Siwon pun menyentuh bahu Kyunie.

"Kyunie-ah,waeyo?gwaenchanha?"

Akhirnya Siwon pun mengikuti arah pandang Kyunie. Saat objek yg dilihat Kyunie sudah semakin dekat tiba-tiba Kyunie menggenggam erat tangan Siwon.

"Kyunie-ah,k-kau..disini?" tanya Kibum saat mereka sampai ditempat Kyunie duduk.

Kyunie menarik nafas sejenak mencoba mengontrol perasaannya.

"Ne..wae?inikan tempat umum jadi siapapun boleh disini"

"Oppa..nugu?kau mengenalnya?" tanya wanita yg bersama Kibum

"Dia..."

"Aku temannya Kibum-ssi,namaku Cho Kyuhyunie"

"Eoh,aku Victoria,calon istri Kibum Oppa" jawab wanita itu

"Kyunie-ah,siapa dia?"tanya Kibum sambil menatap kearah Siwon

"Eoh,perkenalkan dia...kekasihku,Siwon-ah,dia...Kibum"

"Choi Siwon imnida" ucap Siwon sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Kim Kibum imnida,dan ini..Victoria. Senang berkenalan denganmu Siwon-ssi" ucap Kibum sambil menjabat tangan Siwon.

Sekilas Siwon menatap Kyunie,ia sempat terkejut saat tadi Kyunie mengenalkannya sebagai kekasihnya didepan Kibum dan Victoria,dan sepertinya ia juga tidak asing dengan nama Kim Kibum,ia seperti pernah mendengar nama itu tapi dimana?

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu Kyunie-ssi,Siwon-ssi,semoga lain waktu kita bisa bertemu lagi,annyeong.." ucap Victoria pada Kyunie dan Siwon

"Eoh,ne..annyeong"

Saat Kibum dan Victoria sudah pergi menjauh,Siwon menatap Kyunie yg masih terdiam. Perlahan Kyunie pun melepaskan genggamannya pada Siwon. Barulah Siwon menyadari kalau dari tadi Kyunie berusaha menahan airmatanya karena sekarang mata Kyunie sudah berkaca-kaca dan airmata itu siap meluncur kapan saja. Dan mengenai Kim Kibum,ia baru ingat kalau namja itu yg pernah diceritakan Donghae,namja yg sudah menyakiti dan meninggalkan Kyunie. Pantas saja Kyunie bersikap aneh dengan mengenalkannya sebagai kekasihnya didepan Kibum.

"Kyunie-ya,neo..gwaenchanha?"Kyunie tidak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon,ia masih terdiam sambil menunduk.

Siwon memberanikan diri menyentuh bahu Kyunie,tapi tiba-tiba bahu Kyunie bergetar dan terdengar suara isakan. Ya..Kyunie menangis,pertahanannya akhirnya runtuh. Airmata yg sudah ia tahan dari tadi akhirnya meluncur deras tanpa bisa dibendung lagi. Siwon pun mendekatkan tubuh Kyunie padanya. Ia membiarkan Kyunie menangis didadanya,mencoba memberinya kekuatan dan kenyamanan.

Siwon Pov

"Kyunie-ya,uljima..ada aku disini.." ucapku seraya menepuk bahu Kyunie perlahan.

Entah kenapa hatiku terasa sesak melihat Kyunie menangis,aku benar-benar tidak tega,ingin rasanya aku menghapus kesedihannya,tapi mungkinkah aku bisa menggantikan posisi namja br*ngs*k itu dihati Kyunie?walaupun namja itu sudah memiliki wanita lain tapi entah kenapa aku merasa Kyunie masih mencintainya.

"Kyunie-ah,apa kau ingin pulang?" Kyunie hanya menggeleng sambil tetap menangis. Aku merasakan kemeja yg kupakai basah karena airmata Kyunie.

"Baiklah...jika kau masih ingin disini,aku akan menemanimu sampai kau merasa tenang"

''Ke..napa..kenapa dia ha..rus muncul disaat aku telah melupa..kannya"ucap Kyunie disela tangisannya

"Kau harus tegar dan kuat harus bisa membuktikan kepada namja itu kalau kau bisa hidup bahagia tanpanya. Uljima..airmatamu terlalu berharga hanya untuk menangisinya"ucapku memberikan semangat pada Kyunie.

Kyunie mengangkat kepalanya,walaupun masih sesenggukan tapi ia sudah tidak menangis seperti tadi,hanya sisa airmata yg masih terlihat dipelupuk matanya.

"Kau benar,namja seperti itu tidak pantas untuk ditangisi" ucapnya sembari mengusap sisa airmatanya.

"Ne..tersenyumlah,kau lebih cantik jika tersenyum"

"Gomawo,mianhae..aku sudah membuat kemejamu basah"

"Gwaenchanha,nanti juga kering sendiri,kita pulang sekarang?"

"Ne..sudah sore dan Donghae pasti sudah dirumah"

"Baiklah...kajja.."

Aku dan Kyunie pun pergi meninggalkan taman tersebut. Setengah jam kemudian kami pun sampai dirumah Donghae. Aku segera keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyunie.

"Terimakasih sudah menemaniku dan mengantarku pulang"

"Cheonmaneyo..kalau begitu aku pulang dulu,sampaikan salamku pada bibi"

"Ne..nanti ku sampaikan..Hati-hati.."

Sebelum pergi Siwon tersenyum sambil mengusap pelan kepala Kyunie "Jangan bersedih lagi ya.."

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Title : " Let Me Having You "

Main Cast : - Choi Siwon- Cho Kyuhyun- Lee Donghae- Choi Jiwon- Kim Kibum- and other cast..

Warning : Gs for Kyuhyun,typo bertebaran,cerita pasaran,maybe adakata-kata yg hilang

Summary : " Choi Siwon,seorang laki-laki yang hampir mendekati sempurna,menyukai kakak sepupu dari 'calon adik ipar'nya,seorang gadis cantik bernama Cho Kyuhyunie,yang harus mengalami kelumpuhan sementara karena kecelakaan yang dialaminya satu tahun lalu. Dapatkah Siwon membuat Kyunie jatuh cinta dan membuka hatinya untuk Siwon?

PART 8

Author POV

Saat Siwon sedang berbicara dengan Kyunie,dia melihat Donghae berjalan kearah mereka

"Hyung..noona,kalian sudah pulang?"tanya Donghae

"Yya Lee Donghae! kenapa tadi kau menghilang begitu saja saat dirumah sakit eoh? untung Siwon mau menjemputku" ucap Kyunie setengah kesal pada adik sepupunya ini

"Hehehe,mianhae noona. Tadi itu benar-benar mendadak sehingga aku tidak sempat memberitahu noona. Tentu saja Siwon hyung mau menjemput noona,diakan meny..." Donghae berhenti berbicara saat dia melihat tatapan death glare milik Siwon. Siwon menatap Donghae tajam saat namja ikan itu hampir keceplosan bicara

"Mwo?kau bilang apa?"

"Aah..ani,aku tidak bilang apa-apa. Kajja noona kita masuk,hyung kau ingin mampir dulu?"

"Aku harus pulang,lain kali saja. Kyu-ah,aku pulang dulu ne" Siwon pamit pada Kyunie

"Eoh,ne..hati-hati dijalan. Sekali lagi terimakasih" Siwon pun tersenyum sambil mengangguk lalu bergegas menuju mobilnya.

Setelah sampai dirumahnya,Siwon masuk dengan bersiul riang. Dia tidak menyadari jika Jiwon yg sedang menonton Tv memperhatikannya daritadi

"Oppa..kau sudah pulang?" tanya Jiwon setelah Siwon mendudukkan diri disofa disamping Jiwon

"Hmm.." Siwon merebut remote Tv yg sedang dipegang Jiwon

"Yyak oppa! jangan diganti!" Jiwon merengut kesal karena Siwon mengganti channel yg sedang ditontonnya.

"Shireo! lebih baik kau nonton dikamarmu saja!"

"Huhh!Oppa menyebalkan!" Jiwon mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada. Dia kesal pada kakaknya yg selalu 'mengganggu' kesenangannya.

"Jiwon-ah.."

"Hmm..wae?"

"Jika kau menyukai seseorang,tapi orang itu belum bisa move on dari masalalunya,apa yg akan kau lakukan?"

"Mwo?kau bilang apa oppa?"Jiwon reflex menoleh pada kakaknya.

"Aishh..sudah jawab saja. Tidak perlu diulang. Aku yakin kau tidak tuli"

"Ehm..jika orang yg kusukai masih belum bisa move on dari masalalunya,aku akan berusaha menggantikan posisi masalalunya itu,walaupun mungkin tidak mudah dan juga butuh waktu. Jika hatiku benar-benar menyukainya,aku akan mempertahankan perasaanku. Walaupun mungkin aku akan merasakan sakit,tapi itu bukan masalah,bukankah cinta itu butuh proses dan perjuangan. keunde..kenapa oppa menanyakan hal itu?apa jangan-jangan..?"

"Ne..aku menyukai seorang gadis,tapi mungkin dia belum bisa move on dari mantan kekasihnya"

"Kenapa oppa bisa bilang begitu?"

"Karena tadi siang saat aku bersamanya,kami bertemu mantan kekasihnya"

"Mwo?lalu?"

"Lalu...tiba-tiba dia mengenalkanku sebagai kekasihnya didepan namja itu. Awalnya aku bingung kenapa dia bersikap begitu,tapi akhirnya aku ingat kalau namja itu yg diceritakan Donghae tempo hari"

"Donghae oppa?jadi..gadis yg oppa sukai itu Kyunie eonni?"Jiwon agak terkejut mendengar cerita Siwon -yg belum selesai-

"Yyak..jangan memotong dulu!aku belum selesai"

"Hehe..mianhae oppa..lanjutkan"

"Saat pria itu pergi,Kyunie..dia..menangis. Entah menangis karena rasa sakitnya atau menangisi orang yg pernah mengisi hatinya. Oppa benar-benar bingung Jiwon-ah,oppa harus bagaimana?haruskah oppa tetap bertahan atau menyerah?" Siwon menceritakan unek-uneknya pada adik satu-satunya itu.

"Apa Kyunie eonni tau kalau oppa menyukainya?" tanya Jiwon

"Sepertinya dia belum tahu"

"Kalau begitu lanjutkan,kalau oppa menyerah sama saja oppa kalah sebelum berperang. Oppa harus mengatakan perasaan oppa pada Kyunie eonni,soal diterima atau tidak itu urusan belakangan"jelas Jiwon menyemangati sang kakak

"Ne..kau benar . .kau memang adikku yg paling manis"

"Cheonma oppa..jika oppa butuh teman curhat,cerita saja padaku,jangan oppa pendam sendiri,mengerti?"

"Nee...arasseo nona Choi. Ah iya..nanti malam kau ada acara tidak?"tanya Siwon

"Hm..sepertinya tidak ada,wae?Oppa mau mengajakku jalan-jalan?"

"Nanti malam oppa akan kerumah Donghae,kau mau ikut?"

"Ahh..tentu saja aku ikut..sudah lama aku tidak bertemu calon ibu mertuaku. Tapi..firasatku mengatakan ada udang dibalik batu nih. Jangan-jangan oppa kesana karena ada maksud lain" "

"Haha..anak pintar. Kau selalu bisa menebak apa yg oppa fikirkan.

"Tentu saja..aku kan adikmu yg paling cantik dan pintar" Jiwon mulai kambuh narsisnya

"Yayaya..sudah oppa mau kekamar dulu"

Siwon pun bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya yg terletak dilantai 2. Dia benar-benar tidak sabar ingin kembali kerumah Donghae dan bertemu dengan Kyunie. Ia merindukan gadis itu padahal belum dua jam mereka berpisah. Apa itu berlebihan?mungkin tidak jika kau sedang mengalami yg namanya jatuh cinta.

Siwon merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang King size miliknya. Matanya terpejam mengingat beberapa jam yg lalu saat Kyunie menangis dalam pelukannya. Ingin rasanya ia menghajar pria yg sudah menyakiti Kyunie,tapi ia sadar ia bukan siapa-siapanya Kyunie,ralat..belum jadi siapa-siapanya Kyunie. Siwon pun mengambil ponselnya yg ada disaku celananya,ia nampak ragu-ragu untuk menghubungi seseorang,ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyunie. Hanya gadis itu yg mampu membuatnya gugup dan gelisah. Akhirnya dengan segenap keberaniannya,ia menghubungi Kyunie untuk pertama kalinya.

"..." Siwon terdiam sesaat setelah Kyunie mengangkat telfonnya

"Ah..yeoboseyo Kyunie -ah..ini aku Siwon"

"..."

"Ah mianhae..apa aku menggangumu?"

"..."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?apa sudah lebih baik?"

"..."

"Eoh syukurlah.. Ya sudah sampai bertemu nanti malam,annyeong.." menutup telfonnya.

Sementara itu dirumah Donghae,Kyunie baru saja menerima telfon dari Siwon. Ia sedang berada diruang tamu bersama Donghae sambil menonton acara di Tv.

"Siapa yg telfon noona?" Donghae pura-pura bertanya padahal ia tahu betul siapa yg barusan menelfon Kyunie

"Eoh?emm..itu..Siwon yg telfon" ucap Kyunie mendadak gugup

"Aahh..Siwon hyung..aku fikir siapa. Noona,bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal padamu?"

"Kau mau bertanya apa Hae-ah?"

"Emm..apa noona..menyukai Siwon hyung?"

"M-mwo?a-aku...entahlah Hae-ah,aku masih bingung akan perasaanku sendiri"

"Kenapa bingung?"

"Jujur,saat aku bersamanya aku merasakan kenyamanan yg dulu pernah kurasakan,dia mampu membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat,dan juga saat tadi siang kami bertemu Kibum oppa ditaman,aku mengenalkan Siwon sebagai kekasihku didepan Kibum oppa" Kyunie bercerita kepada Donghae

"Mwo?Noona bertemu Kibum hyung?"

"Ne,dan dia bersama..calon istrinya. Awalnya hatiku merasakan sakit saat melihat Kibum oppa bersama wanita lain,tapi kemudian Siwon menyadarkanku,aku merasa bersalah padanya karena sudah melibatkan dia kedalam masalahku"

"Noona tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu. Aku yakin Siwon hyung pasti bisa mengerti situasinya. Percaya padaku.."

"Ne Hae-ah,gomawo"

#SKIP TIME#

Malam pun tiba,Siwon sudah bersiap akan pergi kerumah Donghae bersama Jiwon. Setelah memastikan semuanya rapi ia pun keluar dan berjalan menuju kamar Jiwon yg terletak disamping kamarnya.

"Jiwon-ah..apa kau sudah selesai?" ucap Siwon didepan pintu kamar Jiwon

"Ne oppa..chankkanman yo.." teriak Jiwon dari dalam kamarnya

'Aish,wanita memang selalu lama bila berdandan' Siwon menggerutu sebal

"Palliwa Jiwon-ah.." Siwon udah tidak sabaran

"Ya ya oppa..aku sudah selesai,tidak sabaran sekali sih!" ucap Jiwon seraya keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kajja kita berangkat!" ucap Siwon semangat

"Ne, semangat sekali.." Siwon dan Jiwon pun berangkat menuju rumah Donghae.

TBC..

Haah...chap 8 kalo alurnya membosankn,maklum msh pemula n msh belajar buat yg udah pd mampir, n wt saran dan review nya sangat-sangat ditunggu.  
감사합니다.


	9. Chapter 9

Title : " Let Me Having You "

Main Cast : - Choi Siwon - Cho Kyuhyun - Lee Donghae - Choi Jiwon - Leeteuk - and other cast.

Langsung baca ajh chingu^^.

PART 9

Setelah sampai di halaman rumah Donghae, Siwon dan Jiwon segera turun dari mobil. Kemudian Siwon memencet bel rumah beberapa kali. Sesaat kemudian pintu terbuka dan menampilkan si namja ikan yg tampan dan mempesona.

"Omo chagiya.. kakak ipar.. kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau kesini, aku kan bisa menjemputmu chagi" ucap Donghae seraya memeluk Jiwon tanpa mempedulikan Siwon yg berdiri disamping Jiwon dengan tatapan death glare nya.

"Yya! Jangan peluk-peluk! kalian belum halal!" ucap Siwon setengah emosi

"Aigoo oppa.. kau berlebihan sekali eoh.. Donghae oppa kan hanya memelukku. Apa tidak boleh? bilang saja kau iri pada kami. Makanya cepat CARI PACAR!" ucap Jiwon seraya meledek kakaknya

"Yya..kau meledekku eoh?"

"Aigo hyung.. kenapa jadi ribut begini sih? sudah ayo masuk.." Donghae pun menggandeng lengan Jiwon dan meninggalkan Siwon yg masih mematung didepan pintu.

"Hyung kenapa diam saja? cepat masuk dan jangan lupa tutup pintunya" ucap Donghae kepada calon kakak iparnya

'Aishh.. dasar menyebalkan' gerutu Siwon dalam hati. Siwon pun masuk dan menutup pintu rumah. Ia berjalan mengekori Donghae dan Jiwon menuju ruang tamu. "Umma... calon menantumu datang" ucap Donghae kepada ibunya.

"Annyeong eommonim.." Jiwon menyapa Ny Lee

"Aigoo calon menantuku yg cantik.. kemarilah nak umma ingin memelukmu" Ny Lee dan Jiwon saling berpelukan

"Emm.. Kyunie noona kemana umma? tadi dia disini" tanya Donghae saat ia tidak melihat keberadaan noona tersayangnya.

"Kyunie ada dikamarnya. Eoh Siwon? kau juga datang?" tanya Ny Lee saat Siwon telah ikut bergabung

"Nde ahjumma.. annyeong haseyo" Siwon sedikit membungkuk kepada Ny Lee

"Kebetulan sekali Won, kau ingin bertemu Kyunie kan? dia ada dikamarnya,temuilah dia"

"Eoh, apa tidak apa-apa ahjumma saya kekamar Kyunie?"

"Bukankah kau sudah pernah kekamar Kyunie? tidak apa-apa bibi percaya padamu"

"Eoh ne.. kalau begitu saya permisi kekamar Kyunie dulu"

"Hyung.. jangan macam-macam ya.." Donghae senang sekali meledek calon kakak iparnya itu.

"Nah Jiwon chagi.. calon menantuku yg cantik.. kamu mau kan membantu umma memasak makan malam? kita akan membuat masakan special malam ini"

"Tentu eommonim.. aku mau banget, ayo kita masak sekarang" ucap Jiwon dengan semangat 45.

Sementara itu di lantai atas..

Sesampainya didepan kamar Kyunie, Siwon mengetuk pintu kamar Kyunie

Tok..tok..tok..

ada suara

"Kyunie-ya..ini aku Siwon..boleh aku masuk?" masih tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya Siwon pun membuka pintu kamar Kyunie yg kebetulan tidak dikunci.

"Kyunie-ya.." Siwon berjalan menuju Kyunie yg sedang berbaring diranjangnya.

"Eoh? Siwon? Maaf tadi aku tertidur jadi tidak mendengar kau mengetuk pintu"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Siwon melihat wajah Kyunie sedikit pucat, kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh dahi Kyunie.

"Eoh..tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit..."

"Astaga.. kau demam Kyu. Kita kerumah sakit ya.." ucap Siwon setengah panik

"Tidak usah Won, ini hanya demam biasa, nanti juga sembuh sendiri" Kyunie menolak dibawa kerumah sakit

"Tapi Kyu,kau..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa Won, tidak perlu kerumah sakit"

"Baiklah.. aku tidak akan memaksamu. Kau tunggu disini jangan kemana-mana. Aku akan mengompresmu, dan tidak ada penolakan!" Siwon pun bergegas keluar kamar Kyunie. Kyunie hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Siwon. Siwon yg dewasa bisa begitu panik saat tau dirinya demam. Siwon menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru menuju dapur.

"Eoh Siwon? kenapa buru-buru begitu?" tanya Ny Lee yg sedang memasak didapur bersama Jiwon.

"Ahh maaf ahjumma.. bolehkah aku meminta air dingin dan handuk kecil?"

"Eoh? Kyunie kenapa lagi Won?"

"Ah itu.. Kyunie demam, tapi dia menolak dibawa kerumah sakit"

"Aigo anak itu.. masih saja keras kepala. Maafkan Kyunie ya Won dia selalu merepotkanmu"

"Ah tidak apa-apa ahjumma.."

"Sebentar ya bibi ambilkan dulu.." Tidak berapa lama Ny Lee membawakan wadah berisi air dingin juga sebuah handuk kecil.

"Ini airnya.. dan juga ini obat penurun demamnya, tolong jaga Kyunie sebentar ya Won, sebentar lagi masakannya siap"

"Ne ahjumma.. gomawoyo.. saya keatas dulu" Setelah menerima air dan handuk kecil dari Ny Lee, Siwon segera menuju kekamar Kyunie. Kyunie masih terbaring diranjangnya. Siwon segera menghampiri Kyunie yg sedang terlelap. Wajahnya nampak pucat. Siwon segera mengompres Kyunie dengan handuk kecil yg sudah dibasahi air dingin 'kenapa kau tidak mau dibawa kerumah sakit eoh? walaupun sedang sakit kau tetap saja keras kepala' Siwon membatin dalam hati

"Nghh..umma..appa.." Kyunie bergumam namun matanya masih terpejam

"Kyunie-ya.. ini aku Siwon.. bangunlah minum obat dulu agar demammu cepat turun" Siwon menepuk pipi Kyunie perlahan, mencoba membangunkan Kyunie. Kyunie pun membuka matanya, Siwon membantu Kyunie duduk menyender diranjangnya

"Minum obat dulu agar kau cepat sembuh"

"Humm.. terimakasih" ucap Kyunie dengan suara lemahnya. Setelah selesai Siwon membantunya kembali berbaring.

"Maafkan aku.. aku selalu merepotkanmu"

"Sshh.. jangan berbicara seperti itu, aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan" Siwon kembali mengompres dahi Kyunie agar demamnya cepat turun

"Beristirahatlah.. aku akan menjagamu disini" Kyunie mengangguk lemah. Perlahan mata Kyunie mulai terpejam, mungkin karena efek dari obatnya. Siwon kembali mengecek demam Kyunie, syukurlah tidak terlalu panas seperti tadi. Siwon memperhatikan Kyunie yg sedang terlelap, meski terlihat pucat tapi itu tidak mengurangi kecantikan alami yg Kyunie miliki, dia benar-benar seperti bidadari.

"Sekarang hatiku makin yakin padamu, aku tidak hanya menyukaimu, tapi aku juga mencintaimu. Kau orang pertama yg berhasil menembus relung hatiku yg paling dalam dengan kesederhanaanmu, kau orang pertama yg membuatku merasakan apa itu cinta, dan semoga kau yg pertama dan terakhir yg akan mengisi hatiku. Cepatlah sembuh, aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyunie.." Siwon pun mengecup dahi Kyunie, menyalurkan kasih sayang nya pada gadis itu. Dari luar kamar Kyunie, Ny Lee melihat betapa Siwon sungguh-sungguh menyayangi Kyunie. Dari awal Ny Lee melihat Siwon, dia sudah menyukai pemuda itu, dan berharap kelak Siwon lah yg akan menjaga dan membahagiakan Kyunie.

Tok..tok..tok.. Ny Lee mengetuk pintu kamar Kyunie

"Won, ayo makan dulu, makan malam sudah siap, biarkan Kyunie beristirahat dulu"

"Eoh ne ahjumma" Siwon pun beranjak dari kamar Kyunie. Sebenarnya dia belum lapar, dia masih ingin menemani Kyunie, tapi dia juga tidak enak pada Ny Lee yg sudah repot-repot menyiapkan makan malam.

#SKIP#

Ini sudah har ke-5 Siwon berada di Seoul, lusa ia harus kembali ke Jepang untuk menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaannya. Dan sampai hari ini pun Kyunie belum mengetahui perasaan Siwon. Ia takut sampai tiba saatnya ia pergi, ia belum bisa memiliki hati Kyunie. Akhirnya Siwon membulatkan tekadnya untuk mengatakan perasaannya kepada Kyunie hari ini. Siwon pun mengambil ponselnya berniat menelpon Kyunie

"..."

"Hallo Kyunie-ah.. apa aku mengganggumu?"

"..."

"Emmm... ada yg ingin ku bicarakan denganmu, bolehkah aku kesana sekarang?"

"..."

"Baiklah.. sebentar lagi aku kesana" Siwon pun mengakhiri telfonnya. Ia menyambar kunci mobil dan bergegas menuju rumah Donghae.

Saat melewati taman dekat rumah Donghae, ia melihat seorang gadis yg mirip dengan Kyunie, gadis itu nampaknya tengah menangis sambil menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Itu seperti Kyunie.. tapi kenapa dia menangis?" Penasaran Siwon pun menghentikan mobilnya ke tepi. Kemudian ia turun dan segera menghampiri gadis itu "Kyunie..?" Gadis itu pun mendongakkan wajahnya.

"S-Siwon.." Ternyata memang benar Kyunie. Siwon pun segera duduk disamping Kyunie

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yg terjadi? kenapa menangis disini?" Siwon memberondong Kyunie dengan pertanyaan. Kyunie tidak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, dia terisak sambil menunduk. Apa yg membuat gadisnya itu menangis?

TBC...

Hayooo,Kyunie kenapa lg tuh? yg penasaran review juseyoo..


	10. Chapter 10

Tittle : " Let Me Having You "

Main Cast : - Choi Siwon - Cho Kyuhyun - Lee Donghae - Leeteuk - Kim Kibum - Choi Jiwon - and other cast

Genre: Romance, little hurt, drama

Warning: GS for Kyuhyun and Leeteuk, cerita pasaran, typos bertebaran

Summary: "Choi Siwon, laki-laki yg hampir mendekati sempurna menyukai kakak sepupu dari 'calon adik ipar'nya, seorang gadis cantik bernama Cho Kyuhyunie, yang harus mengalami kelumpuhan sementara karena sebuah kecelakaan yang dialaminya setahun lalu. Dapatkah Siwon membuat Kyunnie jatuh cinta padanya dan membuka hatinya untuk Siwon?

Happy Reading^^

Part 10

Kyunie masih terisak, entah apa yg terjadi padanya, Siwon pun mengusap bahu Kyunie perlahan, mencoba memberikan kenyamanan pada 'calon kekasih'nya.

"Kyunie-ya, kau kenapa,hm? apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?" tanya Siwon lembut

"Hiks.. a-ku tidak kenapa-kenapa, aku hanya rindu orangtuaku, seandainya saat itu aku juga tidak selamat, mungkin aku-"

"Ssttt... jangan berbicara seperti itu, semua ini sudah kehendak Tuhan. Mereka sudah tenang dialam sana. Aku yakin orangtuamu pasti akan sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini. Kau tak sendirian disini, ada Donghae dan keluarganya yang sangat menyayangimu, bukankah mereka sudah menganggapmu seperti anak mereka sendiri?

"Hiks...iya.."

"Kalau begitu jangan bersedih lagi, hm? tersenyumlah untuk orang-orang yg menyayangimu.." Kyunie pun mengangguk perlahan.

"Siwon-ssi, bisakah kau mengantarku pulang?"

"Eoh.. baiklah.. kajja.." Siwon memapah Kyunie masuk ke mobilnya, didalam mobil pun Kyunie masih terdiam. Akhirnya Siwon pun mengutarakan niatnya bertemu Kyunie hari ini.

"Kyunie-ah..."

"hm?"

"Ada yg ingin ku bicarakan denganmu"

"Tentang apa?"

"Lusa, aku harus kembali ke Jepang untuk menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaanku. Ayahku hanya memberikan izin pulang satu minggu. Tapi sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin mengatakan satu hal padamu..."

Siwon menggantung ucapannya, sedangkan Kyunie hanya terdiam menunggu Siwon melanjutkan ucapannya

"Kau mau..mengatakan apa?"

"Saranghae Kyunie-ah.. aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kita bertemu, dan semakin hari perasaanku semakin bertambah. Aku tau mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi itu lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali. Aku juga tidak akan memaksamu menjawabnya sekarang.."

"Siwon-ah..aku.."

"Aku mengerti mungkin kau masih bingung, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Aku hanya berharap suatu hari saat aku kembali lagi ke Korea, kau sudah memiliki jawabannya. Buatku yg penting sekarang kau sudah tau perasaanku, walaupun aku sendiri tidak yakin apakah aku bisa memiliki hatimu dan menggantikan posisi namja itu dihatimu.."

Kyunie terdiam, dia tidak menyangka kalau Siwon menyukainya yang 'tidak sempurna' dan seorang yatim piatu. Kyunie pun bisa melihat ketulusan dimata Siwon. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Kyunie belum yakin akan perasaannya terhadap Siwon, walaupun ia merasa nyaman saat bersama Siwon. Jujur, ia masih sedikit trauma untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan, itu sebabnya selama setahun ia menutup hatinya untuk pria manapun yang mencoba menjalin hubungan dengannya. Ia hanya takut kejadian itu akan terulang lagi.

"Sejujurnya, aku masih sedikit trauma untuk menjalin suatu hubungan, tapi aku juga tidak ingin selamanya seperti ini. Mungkin sudah saatnya a-aku akan mencoba melawan traumaku.."

"Ja..jadi maksudmu, kau akan memberikan aku kesempatan untuk bisa memiliki hatimu?"

"Ne.. aku harap kau bisa membantuku menyembuhkan luka dihatiku"

"Tentu saja... aku pasti akan menyembuhkan luka dihatimu, gomawo Kyunie-ah.. gomawo kau sudah mau memberikanku kesempatan"

Mereka pun sampai didepan rumah Donghae. Siwon pun turun dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyunie.

"Ayo.. kuantar sampai kedalam.."

"Tidak usah Siwon-ah, disini saja. Tadi Donghae meng-SMS ku kalau dia sebentar lagi sampai rumah"

"Oh.. yasudah aku akan menemanimu sampai Donghae datang"

Siwon dan Kyunie pun duduk dikursi teras depan rumah Donghae.

"Memangnya tuan dan ny Lee kemana?"

"Imo dan Samchoon sedang berada di Mokpo, katanya ibunya samchoon sakit. Tadinya kami sekeluarga akan kesana tapi Donghae bilang dia tidak bisa ikut karena ada ujian semester, jadi akhirnya hanya imo dan samchoon yg kesana. Dan aku ditugaskan mengawasi Donghae selama imo dan samchoon pergi.

"Ooh begitu..." Tidak berapa lama Donghae pun datang dengan motor gedenya (bayangin Haeppa naik motor gede di MV Devil)

Tiiiiin tiiiinn...

Donghae pun segera turun dari moge nya dan menghampiri 'calon pasangan' WonKyu.

"Hyung.. noona.. kenapa tidak masuk saja?" tanya Donghae begitu sampai didepan WonKyu

"Tidak apa Hae-ah, aku hanya menemani Kyunie sampai kau datang. Oia aku lupa memberitahukanmu, lusa aku harus kembali ke Jepang.." ucap Siwon pada Donghae

" Mwo? lusa? kenapa cepat sekali hyung? hyung kan baru seminggu di Korea"

"Aku hanya menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaanku, setelah selesai aku akan langsung pulang ke Korea"

"Ooh begitu.. noona sudah tau?" Donghae bertanya pada Kyunie

"Eum.. tadi Siwon sudah memberitahuku"

"Ooh.. yasudah.. nanti kalau aku tidak sibuk aku akan mengantar hyung ke bandara"

"Chh... dasar sok sibuk.."

"Aku memang sibuk hyung.. sebentar lagi aku mau ujian. Oia ngomong2 hyung berangkat jam berapa?"

"Mungkin jam 10.. yasudah aku pulang dulu Kyunie,Hae.."

"Ya hyung.. hati-hati kakak ipar.."

"Hati-hati.. dan terimakasih Siwon-ssi.."

"Sama-sama" Siwon pun melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah Donghae.

"Noona.. ayo masuk.. aku lapar.."

"Hum.. kau mau makan apa Hae-ah..?"

"Eumm.. kimchi.. samgyetang.. tteokbeokki.. apapun yg noona masak pasti aku makan.."

"Ckh... dasar rakus.."

"Aku tidak rakus noona, masakan noona terlalu lezat untuk dilewatkan, kan sayang kalau dibuang, mending dibuang ke perutku saja.."

"Ya sudah nanti kau bantu noona memotong-motong sayurannya, kita masak sup krim dan sundubu jigae.."

"Ay ay captain!"

Kyunie dan Donghae pun segera menuju dapur untuk membuat makan siang. Saat sedang memotong-motong sayuran tiba-tiba Donghae merasakan perutnya sakit.

" Uhh.. noona.. aku ke kamar mandi dulu ya, perutku rasanya melilit"

"Ooh yasudah cepat sana" Donghae pun melepas apron nya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Tingtong..tingtong...

Sepertinya ada yang datang. Berhubung Donghae masih di kamar mandi dan tidak ada yg membukakan pintu, akhirnya Kyunie mematikan kompor dan melepas apron nya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu, 'siapa ya?apa mungkin Siwon?'

"Nuguse...o..." Saat pintu terbuka Kyunie terkejut dan hanya bisa terdiam menatap sang tamu

"Hai...Kyunie..."

TBC...

Mian baru apdet lagi.. mian juga klo ceritanya tmbh jelek.. lg belum dpt inspirasi lg.. jd kurng yakin apkh bkl dilanjut atau tidak... menurut chingu gimana?

Psst... chap depan daddy Won ny terbang k Jepang, kira-kira Kyunie bakal ikut nganter ga ya?


	11. Chapter 11

Title : " Let Me Having You "

Main Cast : - Choi Siwon  
\- Cho Kyuhyun  
\- Lee Donghae  
\- Choi Jiwon  
\- Kim Kibum  
\- and other cast..

Warning : GS for Kyuhyun, cerita pasaran, hati-hati typos bertebaran

Genre : Romance, drama, little sad

Summary : " Choi Siwon, laki-laki yg hampir mendekati sempurna, menyukai kakak sepupu dari 'calon adik ipar'nya, seorang gadis cantik bernama Cho Kyuhyunie yg harus mengalami kelumpuhan sementara akibat kecelakaan yg dialaminya satu tahun lalu. Dapatkah Siwon membuat Kyunie jatuh cinta dan membuka hatinya untuk Siwon?

*********  
Part 11

Tingtong..tingtong...

Sepertinya ada yang datang. Berhubung Donghae masih di kamar mandi dan tidak ada yg membukakan pintu, akhirnya Kyunie mematikan kompor dan melepas apronnya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu, 'siapa ya?apa mungkin Siwon?'

"Nuguse...o..." Saat pintu terbuka Kyunie terkejut dan hanya bisa terdiam menatap sang tamu

"Hai...Kyunie..." sapa sang tamu

"Ma-mau apa oppa kesini?"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu"

"Ma-maaf aku sedang sibuk, sebaiknya oppa pulang sebelum Donghae melihatmu. A-aku tidak mau ada keributan"

Kyunie menatap cemas kearah kamar mandi. Ia takut Donghae keluar dan melihat Kibum ada disini. Ia tahu betul betapa bencinya Donghae terhadap Kibum.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu sebentar, 10 menit saja.."

"Aku-.."

"Siapa yg datang noona?"

Itu suara Donghae.. Kyunie benar-benar takut terjadi sesuatu antara Donghae dan Kibum, apalagi Donghae termasuk orang yg emosian.

"KAU! Manusia Es.. mau apa kau datang kemari HUH? apa belum puas kau menyakiti noonaku?"

"Hae-ah.."

"Aku hanya ingin bicara dengan Kyunie"

"Ch... jangan harap aku akan membiarkanmu menyakiti noonaku lagi! Lebih baik kau pergi sebelum aku kehilangan kesabaranku!"

"Kyunie-ah.. jebal.. ijinkan aku bicara denganmu sebentar saja.." Kibum masih belum menyerah

"KUBILANG PERGI!"

"Hae-ah.. dia hanya ingin bicara dengan noona sebentar"

"Tapi noona.."

"Kau percaya noona kan? biarkan noona selesaikan masalah noona dengannya, hm?" Kyunie menggenggam tangan Donghae, mencoba membujuk Donghae agar ia bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Kibum.

"Hhh... baiklah.. kuberi kau waktu 10 menit untuk bicara dengan noonaku. Setelah itu kau harus pergi dari rumahku!"  
Donghae masuk kedalam sambil mencoba meredam amarahnya. Kalau saja tidak ada noonanya mungkin ia sudah menghajar Kibum habis-habisan.

"Kita bicara diluar saja" Kyunie dan Kibum pun duduk di kursi teras depan

"Jadi, apa yg ingin oppa bicarakan? dan darimana oppa tau aku tinggal disini?"

"Kyunie-ah.. aku minta maaf padamu untuk semua kesalahanku, aku tau aku memang pengecut, aku meninggalkanmu sehari sebelum pertunangan kita. Saat itu tiba-tiba ayahku mendadak kena serangan jantung karena perusahaan yang dibangun ayahku dari nol hampir bangkrut karena penggelapan dana yg dilakukan orang kepercayaan ayah. Hari itu juga kami sekeluarga langsung membawa ayahku berobat ke Amerika. Maaf karena aku tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya tentang ini. Maaf juga karena aku tidak pernah mengabarimu selama satu tahun. Aku tau kau pasti sangat membenciku, tapi satu hal yg harus kau tau, aku masih sangat mencintaimu sama seperti dulu. Kyunie-ah.. maukah kau kembali bersamaku seperti dulu? kau masih mencintaiku kan?"

Kyunie terdiam sejenak

"Aku memang mencintaimu oppa... tapi itu dulu.. seiring berjalannya waktu perasaanku pun berubah, apalagi setelah kecelakaan itu. Saat aku harus menerima kenyataan tidak bisa berjalan untuk sementara waktu dan juga aku harus kehilangan kedua orangtuaku. Saat itu pula aku merasa berada di titik terendah hidupku. Aku membutuhkanmu, orang yg aku cintai dan orang yg sangat berarti untukku tapi kau tidak pernah ada, kau tidak pernah menemuiku lagi. Aku bahkan tidak tau kau berada dimana. Kalau saja tidak ada keluarga Donghae yg membantuku melewati semua ini, mungkin aku sudah menyusul kedua orangtuaku.." Kyunie berusaha menahan isakannya

" Kyunie-ah.."

"Maaf oppa.. kita tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi, aku tidak bisa kembali padamu, masih terlalu sakit.. lagipula bukankah oppa sudah punya calon istri?"

"Kami dijodohkan, aku benar-benar tidak mencintainya, aku hanya mencintaimu Kyu.."

"Cinta atau tidak oppa juga akan tetap menikah dengannya. Jangan sampai oppa mengulangi kesalahan yg sama seperti dulu"

"Aku bisa membatalkan pernikahanku jika kau mau kembali bersamaku.."

"Aku tetap pada pendirianku, aku tidak bisa oppa.. mungkin memang kita tidak ditakdirkan berjodoh. Pulanglah, aku sudah memaafkanmu, dan semoga kau bahagia bersama jodohmu. Aku masuk dulu" Kyunie pun segera bangkit dan masuk kedalam rumah lalu menutup pintu, meninggalkan Kibum yg masih terdiam ditempatnya.

'maafkan aku oppa, mungkin ini yg terbaik untuk kita, hatiku masih terlalu sakit..' Kyunie pun merosotkan tubuhnya di pintu, lagi-lagi ia menangis karena Kibum. Donghae yg melihat Kyunie menangis segera menghampiri Kyunie.

"Noona.. kau kenapa? kenapa menangis? apa si br*ngs*k itu menyakitimu lagi?" Donghae segera berjongkok dan memeluk Kyunie dengan sayang, mencoba memberikan kenyamanan pada noona kesayangannya.

"Anio Hae-ah.. a-aku hanya merasa lega bisa melepaskannya, semoga keputusanku ini tidak salah" Kyunie balas memeluk Donghae

"Ya.. keputusan noona sudah benar, lebih baik melepaskan orang yg sudah menyakiti kita dari pada tetap bersama tapi hati kita terus terluka. Uljima noona.. masih banyak laki-laki lain yg lebih baik dari si manusia es itu. Noona kan masih punya Siwon hyung"

Kyunie segera melepas pelukannya dan menghapus sisa airmatanya "Yya.. a-aku dan Siwon tidak ada hubungan apa-apa.."

"Eeeuh.. tidak ada atau belum? Oia ngomong-ngomong Siwon hyung sudah menyatakan perasaannya belum?"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi kepo begitu?"

"Ayolah noona, jangan pelit, beritahu aku kalian sebenarnya sudah jadian belum?"

"Hhh.. belum.. dia memang sudah menyatakan perasaannya, keunde aku belum menjawabnya"

"Aigoo.. kenapa belum? noona tidak takut Siwon hyung diambil orang karena status kalian yg belum jelas. Apalagi Siwon hyung akan kembali ke Jepang. Kalau dia tergoda gadis disana bagaimana?"

"YYA! "

"Hehe.. mian.. makanya noona cepat kasih jawaban daripada nanti Siwon hyung berubah fikiran"

"Tidak secepat itu Hae-ah.. aku tidak mau dia menganggap aku menerimanya hanya sebagai pelarian saja"

"Siwon hyung tidak akan berfikir seperti itu.. percaya padaku.. dia tulus mencintai noona"

"Aku tau, Hae-ah..."

"Yasudah lebih baik kita lanjutkan memasaknya, perutku jadi semakin lapar setelah dikeluarkan" Donghae bangkit dan membantu Kyunie untuk berdiri

"Ne..."

****

Hari ini hari keberangkatan Siwon ke Jepang. Jam menunjukkan pukul 09:15, berarti 45 menit lagi pesawat tujuan Korea-Jepang akan lepas landas. Siwon sudah berada diruang tunggu bandara. Masih 45 menit lagi dan ia berharap bisa bertemu dengan Kyunie sebelum ia pergi.

"Hhh... apa Kyunie akan datang?"

Dilain tempat dirumah Donghae, Donghae sudah bersiap-siap akan pergi ke bandara untuk mengantar calon kakak iparnya itu.

"Hae-ah.. apa aku boleh ikut?"

"Tentu saja noona, Siwon hyung pasti akan senang bisa bertemu denganmu sebelum dia pergi. Noona cepat siap-siap pesawatnya akan berangkat 45 menit lagi"

"Ne... tunggu sebentar aku ganti baju dulu"

#SKIP TIME#

Donghae dan Kyunie sudah sampai di bandara. Mereka mencari-cari keberadaan Siwon ditengah manusia yg berlalu-lalang.

"Siwon hyung.." Donghae segera memanggil Siwon saat ia melihat pria itu sedang berjalan sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya Siwon segera mengedarkan pandangannya. Senyum pun mengembang dari bibir jokernya begitu melihat Kyunie datang bersama Donghae. Siwon pun menyeret kopernya dan bergegas menghampiri calon kekasih dan calon adik iparnya.

"Kyunie-ah.. Hae-ah.."

"Huhh..huh.. untung belum terlambat"  
Donghae mencoba mengais udara karena ia lelah setelah berputar-putar mencari Siwon. Padahal sebenarnya ia bisa saja menelpon Siwon dan menanyakan Siwon ada dimana.. ckckck.. dasar pangeran ikan.

TBC...

Mian chingu harus kepotong.. msh ada chap selanjutnya kok.. jng lupa utk follow, fav n review yaa...  
감사합니다..


	12. Chapter 12

Title : " Let Me Having You "

Main Cast : - Choi Siwon  
\- Cho Kyuhyun  
\- Lee Donghae  
\- Choi Jiwon  
\- Kim Kibum  
\- and other cast..

Warning : GS for Kyuhyun, cerita pasaran, hati-hati typos bertebaran

Genre : Romance, drama, little sad

Summary : " Choi Siwon, laki-laki yg hampir mendekati sempurna, menyukai kakak sepupu dari 'calon adik ipar'nya, seorang gadis cantik bernama Cho Kyuhyunie yg harus mengalami kelumpuhan sementara akibat kecelakaan yg dialaminya satu tahun lalu. Dapatkah Siwon membuat Kyunie jatuh cinta dan membuka hatinya untuk Siwon?

Part 12

"Yya Lee Donghae! Apa kau lupa apa fungsi ponsel eoh? kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku saja daripada kau berlari-lari begitu, dasar pabbo!" omelSiwon pada calon adik iparnya

"Hehe.. aku lupa, aku fikir hyung sudah berada dipesawat makanya aku tidak menghubungimu"

"Pesawat ny delay sampai 1jam karena-jalanan macet#ngaco,abaikan - cuaca yg tiba-tiba memburuk di Jepang. Eoh Kyunie-ya annyeong.. ku fikir kau tidak ikut.."

"Annyeong Siwon-ah.."

"Kajja, mumpung masih ada waktu lebih baik kita ke cafe dulu" tanpa sadar Siwon pun menggandeng tangan Kyunie

"Ah.. mianhae Kyunie-ah" ucap Siwon sambil melepaskan tangannya walaupun ada perasaan sedikit tidak rela. Donghae yg melihat hal itu pun hanya tersenyum simpul

"Uh? ah, nde.. gwaenchanha"

Siwon, Kyunie dan Donghae pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju cafe yg berada didekat bandara. Setelah sampai didalam cafe mereka bertiga duduk dipojok kanan dekat jendela cafe.

"Hyung, noona, mian aku ke toilet dulu ya"

"Eoh, jangan lama-lama Hae-ah"

"Ok.. aku tidak akan lama noona" Donghae pun segera beranjak menuju toilet.

Sebenarnya itu hanya alasan Donghae saja agar memberi kesempatan Kyunie dan Siwon untuk berdua.

"Ehm.. Kyunie-ah, bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal padamu?" Siwon mencoba memulai percakapan walaupun sebenarnya jantungnya sudah berdetak tak karuan

"Eoh? nde si-silahkan"

"Ehm.. bagaimana soal yg waktu itu, a-apa kau sudah punya jawabannya?"

"Eoh? i-itu... kurasa aku sudah punya jawabannya"

"Benarkah? lalu apa jawabanmu?"

"Ehm.. baiklah, aku sudah memikirkannya beberapa hari ini, mari kita mencoba untuk menjalani suatu hubungan. Tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba, siapa tau ada kecocokan diantara kita, dan juga bantu aku untuk melawan rasa traumaku.."

"Ma-maksudmu.. kau menerimaku menjadi kekasihmu?"

"N-ne..."

"Oh Tuhan.. akhirnya Engkau mengabulkan do'aku, terimakasih Tuhan.. Kyunie-ah, terimakasih karena kau mau menerimaku, aku benar-benar bahagia.."

"Ne.. cheonmaneyo"

"Keunde..."

"Wae?"

"Apa.. kau tidak keberatan menjalin hubungan jarak jauh denganku?"

"Tidak apa-apa.. anggap saja ini ujian pertama kita, yg terpenting adalah kita saling terbuka, saling jujur dan saling percaya pada pasangan. Aku percaya kau bisa menjaga hati dan ragamu untukku, aku akan menunggumu sampai kau kembali kesini"

"Gomawo Kyunie-ah, aku benar-benar beruntung bisa memilikimu walaupun belum seutuhnya" ucap Siwon sambil menggenggam tangan Kyunie.

Siwon pun bangkit lalu ia mencium penuh sayang kening Kyunie, menyalurkan rasa syukur dan bahagianya bisa memiliki gadis yg ada didepannya ini. Kyunie pun memejamkan matanya, ia merasakan kenyamanan saat Siwon mencium keningnya.

'Tuhan.. jika dia adalah takdirku, maka ijinkan aku untuk membahagiakannya' inner Siwon

Dari tempat lain Donghae melihat saat Siwon mencium kening Kyunie, ia tersenyum bahagia, akhirnya noonanya mau membuka hatinya dan menerima Siwon menjadi kekasihnya.

'Aku percayakan noona padamu, hyung.. bahagiakan dia dan jangan biarkan ia bersedih lagi' inner Donghae.

1 Jam kemudian...

Pesawat tujuan Korea-Jepang akan lepas landas 15 menit lagi.

"Aku pergi dulu, jaga dirimu selama aku tidak ada, setelah urusanku selesai aku janji akan segera kembali untuk menemuimu, dan maafkan aku karena kita harus berjauhan untuk sementara waktu" ucap Siwon menggenggam tangan pujaan hatinya

"Nde.. arrasseo, gwaenchanha, ada Donghae yg selalu menjagaku, kau juga hati-hati, jaga diri dan jaga kesehatan, dan cepatlah kembali.."

"Ne.. Saranghae My babyKyu"

"Nado Saranghae Wonnie" Siwon dan Kyunie pun berpelukan.

"Aiiihh kalian membuatku iri saja, seandainya Mybaby Jiwonnie ada disini" ckh..Donghae 'merusak' suasana.

"Yya Lee Donghae.. kau ini bisanya mengganggu saja" lagi-lagi Siwon merasa kesal pada calon adik iparnya.

"Sudah sana hyung sebentar lagi pesawatnya berangkat, nanti hyung ketinggalan"

"Yya.. kau mengusirku eoh?"

"Sudah jangan bertengkar, Donghae benar Wonnie, kalau tidak cepat nanti kau bisa ketinggalan" Kyunie melerai Siwon dan Donghae yg hampir 'bertengkar'

"Haahh baiklah.. Kenapa rasanya aku jadi tidak ingin pergi ya. Hae-ah, aku titip 'Wanitaku' ne, jaga dia baik-baik, jangan sampai ada laki-laki manapun yg mendekatinya"

"Cieee mentang-mentang udah jadian jadi bilangnya 'wanitaku', geurae tanpa disuruh pun aku pasti akan menjaga Kyunie noona"

"Yasudah, na kalkke.." dengan berat hati Siwon pun menyeret kopernya meninggalkan pujaan hatinya.

Kyunie masih terdiam menatap kekasihnya yang sudah berada didalam pesawat. Kisah cintanya baru saja dimulai namun mereka langsung mendapatkan 'ujian cinta' yg pertama. Ia berharap semoga ia dan Siwon bisa melewati semua ini. "Ayo kita pulang noona.."

"Eoh, kajja.."

Selama diperjalanan Kyunie hanya terdiam sambil menatap jalanan kotaSeoul. Entah apa yg sedang gadis cantik itu fikirkan, hanya ia dan Tuhan yg tau.

"Noona, noona baik-baik saja?"

"Eoh? ne, aku baik-baik saja Hae-ah, jangan khawatir"

"Noona kefikiran Siwon hyung?"

"Hm... oia Hae-ah, kenapa Jiwon tidak ikut mengantar kakaknya?"

"Mybaby Jiwonnie sedang ada ujian, jadi terpaksa tidak bisa ikut mengantar Siwon hyung"

"Oh begitu.."

"Noona, bagaimana kalau kita makan eskrim dulu? kita ke toko eskrim langganan kita, eotte?"

"Hum.. boleh juga, noona juga ingin makan eskrim kesukaan noona"

Dilain tempat tepatnya didalam pesawat, Siwon galau, ia sedikit merasa bersalah pada kekasihnya karena harus meninggalkannya disaat mereka baru saja memulai kisah mereka. Kalau saja bukan karena pekerjaannya yang sudah menantinya, ia pasti tidak akan pergi dan akan tetap di Seoul. Sekarang ia ingin sekali menelpon Kyunie dan mendengar suara pujaan hatinya, namun sayangnya didalam pesawat tidak boleh mengaktifkan ponsel.

"Mybaby Kyu.. saranghae.. tunggu sampai aku kembali.. "

#SKIP TIME#

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08 malam waktu setempat saat Siwon menginjakkan kakinya di negeri matahari terbit tersebut. Ia keluar dari bandara Haneda dan segera menyetop taxi. Rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di hotel lalu mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Ia sungguh sangat lelah. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, rupanya ada pesan dari ayahnya.

from: Abeoji

'Siwon-ah, kau sudah sampai? Beristirahatlah, besok malam kita akan makan malam dengan keluarga tuan Kim. Kau harus datang'

Haaah.. Siwon menghela nafasnya, semoga saja ini hanya acara makan malam biasa, bukan acara perjodohan, karena sudah pasti Siwon akan menolak perjodohan itu, apalagi sekarang ia sudah memiliki kekasih. Saat baru akan memejamkan matanya lagi-lagi ponselnya berbunyi. Senyum pun mengembang dari bibir nya begitu tau siapa yg mengiriminya pesan.

from: Mybaby SweetyKyu

'Wonnie-ah, apa kau sudah sampai? jangan lupa makan dulu lalu istirahat'

Walaupun hanya perhatian kecil nan sederhana tapi itu cukup membuat hatinya senang. Ia segera mengetik balasan untuk kekasihnya.

to: Mybaby SweetyKyu

'Ne baby, aku sudah sampai dan sekarang masih didalam taxi. Terimakasih atas perhatianmu, saranghae my babyKyu'

send

Siwon pun kembali memejamkan matanya sambil membayangkan wajah cantik kekasihnya. Ia sungguh berharap bahwa Kyunie memang jodohnya. Ia mencintai apa adanya Kyunie. Ia tak akan melepaskan gadis itu meskipun jika nanti orangtuanya tidak menyetujui.

'Kyunie-ah, semoga kedepannya kita bisa melewati semua ujian cinta kita bersama-sama. Aku berjanji tidak akan melepasmu apapun yg terjadi. Tetaplah genggam tanganku dan jangan lepaskan..

TBC...

Mian klo kurang pnjang, words ny terbatas chingu klo ngetik d ponsel mh. Jangan lupa follow, fav n review yaa..가사합니다...


	13. Chapter 13

Title : " Let Me Having You "

Main Cast : - Choi Siwon  
\- Cho Kyuhyun  
\- Lee Donghae  
\- Choi Jiwon  
\- Kim Kibum

New cast : - Kim Jaejoong  
-Jung Yunho

Warning : GS for Kyuhyun and Jaejoong, cerita pasaran, hati-hati typos bertebaran

Genre : Romance, drama, little sad

Summary : " Choi Siwon, laki-laki yg hampir mendekati sempurna, menyukai kakak sepupu dari 'calon adik ipar'nya, seorang gadis cantik bernama Cho Kyuhyunie yg harus mengalami kelumpuhan sementara akibat kecelakaan yg dialaminya satu tahun lalu. Dapatkah Siwon membuat Kyunie jatuh cinta dan membuka hatinya untuk Siwon?

12

'Kyunie-ah, semoga kedepannya kita bisa melewati semua ujian cinta kita bersama-sama. Aku berjanji tidak akan melepasmu apapun yg terjadi. Tetaplah genggam tanganku dan jangan lepaskan..

Part 13

Akhirnya Siwon pun sampai di apartement tempatnya tinggal. Ia segera masuk kedalam lift lalu menuju ke lantai 10.

TRING

Lift pun sampai di lantai 10, Siwon segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar nomor 1013. Begitu sampai Siwon segera menekan beberapa digit password kamar apartementnya. Ia berjalan menuju kulkasnya lalu mengambil sekaleng soda dan kemudian berjalan menuju balkon apartementnya, sambil menikmati langit malam negeri sakura tersebut. Ia kembali teringat pesan abeojinya tentang makan malam dengan keluarga Kim. Haahh.. entah kali ini dia akan dijodohkan dengan siapa lagi, padahal Siwon selalu menolak jika ayahnya berniat menjodohkannya dengan anak relasi bisnisnya. Kali inipun sudah pasti Siwon akan menolaknya, apalagi dia sudah memiliki kekasih, seorang malaikat cantik yg Tuhan ciptakan untuknya..

Siwon tengah berkutat dengan pekerjaanya sebagai General Manager di perusahaan milik keluarganya saat sekretaris pribadi? nya yg bernama Jung Yunho datang keruangannya.

"Ah hyung, ada apa?"

"Permisi Sajangnim, Presdir ingin anda menemuinya diruangannya segera"

"Ahh baiklah hyung, sebentar lagi aku kesana" Siwon memang memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan hyung selain karena usia Yunho 2thn diatas Siwon.

Yunho pun keluar dari ruangan Siwon, tak lama kemudian Siwon segera pergi keruangan ayahnya.

Tok..tok..tok

"Masuk..."

Siwon masuk ke ruangan milik ayahnya. Disana nampak ayahnya tengah berbincang-bincang dengan seorang laki-laki paruh baya yg Siwon yakini pasti rekan bisnis ayahnya.

"Ah Siwon-ah.. kemarilah nak, perkenalkan ini tuan Kim Gi Tae, rekan bisnis juga salah satu sahabat appa waktu sekolah dulu"

"Annyeong haseyo, Choi Siwon imnida"

"Tuan Choi, ternyata anakmu sungguh mewarisi kharismamu saat muda dulu ya, hahaha" ucap tuan Kim

"Hhaha.. akhirnya kau pun mengakui kharismaku yg mampu menaklukan hati para yeoja satu sekolah"

"Hahaha.. aku yakin anak gadisku pasti setuju tentang rencana kita. Sayangnya ia tidak bisa ikut kemari karena sedang ada kuliah"

"Tidak apa tuan Kim, toh nanti malam mereka juga akan bertemu. Oh iya Siwon-ah, kau ingat kemarin appa bilang kita akan makan malam dengan keluarga tuan Kim? Rencananya appa akan mengenalkanmu dengan anak gadis tuan Kim, namanya Kim Jaejoong. Bukan begitu tuan Kim?"

"Ya tuan Choi, anakku pasti tidak keberatan jika pasangannya anakmu yg tampan dan berkharisma ini"

Sementara itu Siwon hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Tuan Kim. 'Hahh benarkan pasti perjodohan lagi'..

"Kalau begitu, saya mohon pamit abeoji, tuan Kim, saya harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan saya"

"Ne.. kembalilah keruanganmu, jangan lupa nanti malam di Royal Park Hotel"

"Nde abeoji..keurom.." Siwon menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya sebelum keluar dari ruangan ayahnya.

Siwon berjalan gontai menuju ruangannya. Ia sungguh tidak habis fikir ayahnya tidak kapok-kapoknya menjodohkn Siwon meskipun sudah berkali-kali Siwon menolaknya.

"Sajangnim? anda kenapa?" tanya Yunho saat berpapasan dengan atasannya itu

"Hyung.. kau bisa keruanganku? ada yg ingin ku ceritakan"

"Baik sajangnim"

Yunho pun mengekori Siwon masuk keruangannya. Siwon memang kerap kali berkeluh kesah dan mengeluarkan uneg-uneg nya alias curhat pada Yunho. Selain karena Yunho yg berfikiran dewasa juga karena Yunho selalu memberikannya nasihat yg memang benar-benar dibutuhkannya disaat otaknya sedang buntu.

"Ada masalah apa sajangnim?"

"Jangan formal begitu hyung, Siwon saja"

"Ah ne, ada masalah apa? apa soal perjodohan lagi?"

"Ne hyung, lagi-lagi appa berniat menjodohkanku dengan anak sahabatnya sewaktu sekolah"

"Lalu? kau akan menolaknya lagi?"

"Tentu saja.. apalagi sekarang aku sudah punya kekasih"

"Kau sudah bilang pada ayahmu kalau kau sudah punya kekasih?"

"Aku belum sempat bilang hyung, lagian aku mana tau kalau abeoji mau menjodohkanku lagi. Rencananya nanti malam kami akan makan malam dengan keluarga Tuan Kim"

"Tuan Kim?"

"Ne, Kim Gi Tae.. dan anaknya yg akan dijodohkan denganku namanya.. Kim Jae- Joong, ya Kim Jae Joong"

DEG

"M-mwo? K-Kim Jae-Joong?"

"Iya.. kenapa? apa hyung mengenalnya?"

"A-ani.. nama Kim Jae Joong kan banyak bukan hanya satu orang"

"Hmm.. aku fikir hyung mengenalnya"

"Y-yasudah kalau begitu, a-aku pamit kembali ke mejaku"

Dengan sedikit tergesa Yunho pamit lalu keluar dari ruangan Siwon. Hal itu membuat Siwon sedikit bingung akan sikap Yunho.

'Yunho hyung kenapa ya? aneh sekali'

#SKIP#

Malam pun tiba. Siwon sudah bersiap hendak berangkat menuju restoran. Meskipun enggan dan sudah pasti ia akan menolak rencana ayahnya, tapi setidaknya ia menghormati keluarga tuan Kim. Saat akan menjalankan mobilnya ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk.

from : Mybaby SweetyKyu

'Wonnie-ah, apa kau sibuk? bagaimana kabarmu? Bogoshipeosseo..

Siwon pun tersenyum membaca pesan dari pujaan hatinya. Segera ia mengetik balasan

to : Mybaby SweetyKyu

'Kabarku kurang baik baby, karena aku sangaat merindukan kekasihku. Bagaimana kabarmu? Maaf dari pagi aku belum sempat mengabarimu, hari ini lumayan sibuk, maafkan aku ne baby'

send

from : Mybaby SweetyKyu

'Ooh begitu.. gwaenchanha, aku fikir Wonnie sudah melupakanku'

to : Mybaby SweetyKyu

'Itu tidak mungkin baby, kau satu-satunya yg terindah yg aku miliki, aku tidak mungkin melupakanmu. Justru setiap saat aku selalu memikirkanmu'

send

from : Mybaby SweetyKyu

'Jaga kesehatanmu disana, cepatlah kembali, aku merindukanmu, saranghaeyo '

to : Mybaby SweetyKyu

'Nee chagiya.. kau juga jaga kesehatanmu. Nado saranghaeyo , aku pasti akan segera kembali'

send

Siwon melihat jam yg melingkar ditangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 08 malam. Segera Siwon melajukan mobilnya menuju Royal Park Restaurant.

Royal Park Restaurant

Siwon sudah sampai di restoran. Ia segera memarkir mobilnya. Saat sudah berada didalam restaurant seorang waitress menghampirinya.

"Selamat datang.. ada yg bisa saya bantu tuan?

"Meja atas nama Choi Ki Ho"

"Mari ikut saya.."

Sang waitress pun membawa Siwon ke sebuah ruangan Vip.

" Silahkan, tuan Choi sudah menunggu anda"

Setelah waitress itu pergi Siwon segera masuk kedalam. Disana nampak ayah dan ibunya juga Tuan dan Ny Kim sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Annyeong haseyo, maaf saya terlambat"

"Oh anakku.. kemarilah nak.. " Ny Choi segera menggandeng lengan anak sulungnya.

"Kau kenapa tidak pulang kerumah dulu eoh? Kau tau umma sangat merindukanmu" ucap Ny Choi pada Siwon

"Maaf umma, saat itu aku sangat lelah jadi aku putuskan untuk tidur diapartemenku"

"Dasar anak nakal.. malam ini kau harus pulang. Umma tidak menerima penolakan!"

"Arasseo umma"

"Oh iya tuan Kim, anakmu kemana kok dari tadi belum datang-datang" tanya tuan Choi

"Mungkin sebentar lagi tuan Choi, tadi dia bilang sudah sampai di parkiran restoran"

Tidak berapa lama pintu ruangan pun terbuka, menampilkan sosok gadis cantik berambut panjang mengenakan dress selutut berwarna krem.

"Annyeong haseyo. . maaf saya terlambat.."

TBC...

Akhirnya bs apdet jg chap 13.. aku g tau ini bkl smpe chap berapa. Rencana ny sih g bkin konflik yg berat-berat, yg ringan-ringan aja.

Kira-kira Siwondad ny bakal terpesona n berpaling ga ya dari babyKyunya? secara JJ jg kn cantik bgt bak bidadari klo udh jd cewek.. buat para readers,followers n yg udah review neomu neomu gamsahaeee...

So..give me your review pleaseee...


	14. Chapter 14

Title : " Let Me Having You "

Main Cast : - Choi Siwon  
\- Cho Kyuhyun  
\- Lee Donghae  
\- Choi Jiwon  
\- Kim Kibum  
\- and other cast..

New cast : - Kim Jaejoong  
-Jung Yunho

Warning : GS for Kyuhyun and Jaejoong, cerita pasaran, hati-hati typos bertebaran

Genre : Romance, drama, little sad

Summary : " Choi Siwon, laki-laki yg hampir mendekati sempurna, menyukai kakak sepupu dari 'calon adik ipar'nya, seorang gadis cantik bernama Cho Kyuhyunie yg harus mengalami kelumpuhan sementara akibat kecelakaan yg dialaminya satu tahun lalu. Dapatkah Siwon membuat Kyunie jatuh cinta dan membuka hatinya untuk Siwon?

Part 14

"Annyeong haseyo...maaf saya terlambat" ucap gadis cantik yg tak lain adalah Kim Jaejoong

"Kemarilah nak, makan malamnya belum dimulai" ucap Ny Kim pada putri kesayangannya

Jaejoong pun berjalan kemudian duduk dikursi disamping ibunya. Sebenarnya Jaejoong enggan untuk datang karena pasti bukan hanya acara makan malam saja. Huhh rasanya ia ingin kabur saja sekarang.

"Joongie-ah, perkenalkan ini Tuan & Ny Choi, dan itu putra tuan Choi namanya Choi Siwon" Tuan Kim memperkenalkan 'calon besan' ny kepada anak gadisnya.

"Annyeong haseyo ahjussi, ahjumma dan Siwon-ssi" Jaejoong menyapa keluarga tuan Choi dengan sopan

Tuan & Ny Choi tersenyum menanggapi sapaan Jaejoong, berbeda dengan Siwon yg hanya terdiam tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Berhubung semuanya sudah berkumpul, jadi kita langsung saja ke intinya. Jadi sebenarnya Appa dan tuan Choi berniat menjodohkan kalian, dan jika nanti kalian merasa cocok satu sama lain bukan tak mungkin kami akan menikahkan kalian, bukan begitu tuan Choi?"

" Ne Tuan Kim.."

SRAKK

Jaejoong bangkit dari kursinya. Tidak dipedulikan tatapan heran dari orangtuanya ataupun dari keluarga tuan Choi.

"Joesoenghamnida appa, umma, ahjussi dan ahjumma Choi, juga Siwon-ssi.. Sebelumnya saya meminta maaf yg sebesar-besarnya, saya tidak bisa menerima perjodohan ini.."

"Apa maksudmu, Joongie-ah?" tanya tuan Kim

"Appa, Umma, mianhaeyo.. aku tidak bisa menerima perjodohan ini, karena aku sudah memiliki kekasih, Appa. Aku sangat mencintainya, dia segalanya untukku. Dia selalu ada disaat aku merasa lemah dan membutuhkan sandaran. Dia memberiku kenyamanan saat bersamanya, dan bahkan perhatian dan kasih sayang yg hampir tak ku rasakan lagi dari appa dan umma. Aku tau kalian sangat menyayangiku, tapi kesibukan kalian sungguh membuatku tersiksa dan kesepian. Bukan hanya materi yg aku inginkan, tapi juga perhatian dan kasih sayang orangtua pada anaknya. Tahukah appa dan umma setiap malam aku selalu menangis karena kesepian dan merindukan kalian? kalau saja tidak ada kekasihku yg selalu menghiburku mungkin aku sudah nekat melakukan hal bodoh yg tidak kalian sangka.."

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak sambil mengatur nafasnya. Jaejoongpun kembali duduk. Akhirnya ia bisa mengeluarkan sesuatu yg selama ini mengganjal hatinya. Semua yg ada diruangan tersebut terdiam setelah mendengar pengakuan dari Jaejoong.

SRAKK

Kini giliran Siwon yg berdiri dari kursinya

"Aku juga ingin meminta maaf yg sebesar-besarnya, aku juga tidak bisa menerima perjodohan ini karena aku pun sudah memiliki kekasih dan aku sangat mencintainya Appa, Umma.."

"Siwon, kau?"

"Mianhaeyo abeoji, harusnya aku mengatakannya terlebih dahulu sebelum acara ini, tapi berhubung Jaejoong-ssi juga menolak jadi ku fikir sekalian aku memberitahu abeoji dan umma"

"Aigoo.. kenapa jadi begini?" Tuan Choi memijat pelipisnya

"Haaah.. jadi bagaimana tuan Choi?

"Mau bagaimana lagi? anak-anak pun tidak meyetujui rencana kita, jadi terpaksa kita batalkan acara perjodohan ini" ucap tuan Choi

"Sepertinya kita hanya bisa jadi rekan bisnis saja tuan Choi"

"Yah kau benar, anak-anak juga sudah dewasa. Aku yakin mereka juga bisa memilih mana yg terbaik untuk mereka. Kalau kita memaksakan kehendak aku takut mereka malah akan memberontak"

Siwon dan Jaejoong pun bernafas lega. Mereka bersyukur acara perjodohannya dibatalkan. Beruntung ayah mereka mau mengerti.

"Terimakasih Appa, Umma, Tuan & Ny Kim, terimakasih atas pengertiannya" ucap Siwon

"Dan kau Jae, segera pertemukan appa dan umma dengan kekasihmu. Appa ingin tahu pria seperti apa kekasihmu yg bisa merubah sifat anak appa yg manja ini" Tuan Kim berbicara pada anaknya

"Baik appa..nanti aku akan mengabarinya lalu aku akan mengenalkannya pada appa dan umma"

"Hahh.. lebih baik kita lanjutkan makan malamnya, hitung-hitung mempererat silaturahmi keluarga kita meskipun kita gagal berbesan" ucap tuan Choi

Akhirnya dua keluarga pebisnis itu pun menikmati makan malam mereka dengan sesekali diiringi obrolan ringan.

******

#SKIP TIME#

Choi Corp. Buildings, Tokyo

Siwon tengah berkutat dengan laptop hitamnya. Ia tengah memeriksa laporan keuangan yg diberikan Yunho beberapa saat yg lalu. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk.

from : MyBaby SweetyKyu

'Wonnie, jangan lupa untuk makan siang, sudah waktunya kan? jangan sampai kau sakit karena telat makan'

Siwon tersenyum saat membaca sederet pesan dari kekasihnya. Ia melirik jam tangannya yg sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.45 siang.

to : MyBaby SweetyKyu

'Arasseo baby, aku akan langsung makan siang, terimakasih sudah mengingatkanku. Kau juga jangan sampai telat makan, mengerti nona Choi Kyuhyunie?'

send

from : MyBaby SweetyKyu

'Yaa... jangan seenaknya mengganti margaku'

to : MyBaby SweetyKyu

'Hahaha.. mian baby.. tapi kupastikan cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan mengganti margamu menjadi Choi, Ny Choi...'

send

from : MyBaby SweetyKyu

'Issh terserahmu lah..'

Siwon tertawa membaca balasan dari kekasihnya. Sepertinya menggoda kekasihnya akan menjadi hoby baru Siwon. Sampai ketukan di pintu membuatnya kembali ke 'dunia nyata'

Tok..tok..tok..

"Masuk.."

Pintu pun terbuka menampilkan sosok sang sekretaris yg tak lain Jung Yunho.

"Siwon-ah, sudah waktunya makan siang, kau ingin gabung denganku atau ingin makan sendiri?"

"Ah ne hyung.. tunggu sebentar aku bereskan ini dulu"

Siwon dan Yunho memang sering makan bersama. Maklum lah mereka sudah berteman cukup lama. Mereka juga sudah seperti hyung dan namdongsaeng kandung. Siwon segera membereskan berkas-berkasnya kemudian ia segera keluar menyusul Yunho.

Kawaii cafe

Siwon dan Yunho tengah menikmati makan siang mereka disalah satu cafe yg terletak tak jauh dari kantor.

"Bagaimana acara perjodohan semalam?" Yunho bertanya pada Siwon sambil memakan sushi nya.

"Huh? acaranya dibatalkan, kami hanya makan malam saja"

"Kenapa bisa batal?"

"Gadis yg akan dijodohkan denganku menolak perjodohan itu karena dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Akhirnya sekalian saja aku beritahukan pada appa dan umma kalau aku juga sudah memiliki kekasih"

"Oia Siwon-ah, sebentar lagi kekasihku akan kesini, kau tidak keberatan kan jika dia ikut bergabung dengan kita?"

"Tentu saja hyung aku tidak keberatan. Aku justru penasaran seperti apa kekasihmu. Dia sanggup membuat playboy cap beruang mesum sepertimu insyaf dan bertekuk lutut"

"Yya.. siapa yg kau maksud beruang eoh? dan juga siapa yg mesum?"

"Tentu saja hyung.. aku tahu hyung sering menonton film seperti itu kan?"

"Aishh dasar kuda"

"Annyeong semua.."

Obrolan tak bermutu mereka pun terhenti saat seorang gadis cantik menyapa mereka dengan suara merdunya.

"Kau.. Kim Jaejoong?" Siwon sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Jaejoong. Sedangkan Yunho hanya terdiam sambil tersenyum kearah gadis itu.

"Ne Siwon-ssi.. anda masih mengingatku rupanya"

"Ah kau ingin makan siang juga?"

" Ne Siwon-ssi, aku ingin makan siang dengan kekasihku. Dia juga sedang makan bersama atasannya"

"Kekasihmu? Maksudmu Jung Yunho?"

"Tepat sekali, bolehkan aku ikut bergabung?"

Jaejoong kemudian duduk disebelah Yunho yg masih tersenyum sambil menatap kekasihnya.

CUP

"Kau terlambat Boo, makananku sudah hampir habis" Yunho berucap setelah mengecup pipi mulus kekasihnya. Sementara pipi Jaejoong sudah merona karena dicium mendadak oleh beruang mesum kesayangannya. Siwon sendiri hanya bisa sweetdrop melihat kelakuan sekretarisnya. Tak salah memang jika ia dijuluki beruang mesum.

TBC..

Eotte chingu? msh jelek kah?kurang pnjang kah?review please.


	15. Chapter 15

Title : " Let Me Having You "

Main Cast : - Choi Siwon  
\- Cho Kyuhyun  
\- Lee Donghae  
\- Choi Jiwon  
\- Kim Kibum  
\- and other cast..

New cast : - Kim Jaejoong  
-Jung Yunho

Warning : GS for Kyuhyun and Jaejoong, cerita pasaran, hati-hati typos bertebaran

Genre : Romance, drama

Summary : " Choi Siwon, laki-laki yg hampir mendekati sempurna, menyukai kakak sepupu dari 'calon adik ipar'nya, seorang gadis cantik bernama Cho Kyuhyunie yg harus mengalami kelumpuhan sementara akibat kecelakaan yg dialaminya satu tahun lalu. Dapatkah Siwon membuat Kyunie jatuh cinta dan membuka hatinya untuk Siwon?

Part 14

"Annyeong semua.." Obrolan tak bermutu mereka pun terhenti saat seorang gadis cantik menyapa mereka dengan suara merdunya.

"Kau.. Kim Jaejoong?" Siwon sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Jaejoong. Sedangkan Yunho hanya terdiam sambil tersenyum kearah gadis itu.

"Ne Siwon-ssi.. anda masih mengingatku rupanya"

"Ah kau ingin makan siang juga?"

"Ne Siwon-ssi, aku ingin makan siang dengan kekasihku. Dia juga sedang makan bersama atasannya"

"Kekasihmu? Maksudmu Jung Yunho?"

"Tepat sekali, bolehkan aku ikut bergabung?" Jaejoong kemudian duduk disebelah Yunho yg masih tersenyum sambil menatap kekasihnya.

CUP

"Kau terlambat Boo, makananku sudah hampir habis" Yunho berucap setelah mengecup pipi mulus kekasihnya. Sementara pipi Jaejoong sudah merona karena dicium mendadak oleh beruang mesum kesayangannya. Siwon sendiri hanya bisa sweetdrop melihat kelakuan sekretarisnya. Tak salah memang jika ia dijuluki beruang mesum.

"Kalau begitu Yunnie pesan lagi saja, temani Joongie makan"

"Yah Boo, kalau aku makan lagi nanti bisa-bisa perutku membesar seperti beruang"

"Kau kan memang beruangku yg tampan Yunnie bear" ucap Jaejoong seraya mencium pipi Yunho

"Aish boo.." Yunho pun memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Sementara Siwon hanya memandang iritasi adegan lovey dovey pasangan YunJae yg ada didepan matanya.

"Yak Hyung.. bisakah kalian tidak bermesraan didepanku?"

"Ups mian.. aku lupa kalau kau ada disini"

"Ah chankkan.. Hyung, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau Jaejoong-ssi itu kekasihmu?"

"Aku fikir kau sudah tau nama kekasihku"

"Aku hanya tau kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan Boojae.. mana ku tau kalau ternyata Boojae-mu itu Jaejoong-ssi. Pantas saja waktu ku ceritakan tentang orang yg akan dijodohkan denganku sikapmu sedikit aneh"

"Aku hanya sedikit terkejut, tapi aku percaya pada Boojae ku, dia hanya mencintaiku, benar kan Boo?"

"Tentu saja Yunnie.. aku hanya mencintai beruang mesumku nan tampan ini. Yah meskipun Siwon-ssi juga lumayan tampan tapi sayangnya hatiku sudah jauh terjerat pesona Yunnie"

"Aku juga sudah terjatuh kedalam pesonamu, Boo.. Kau lebih cantik dari wanita manapun yg pernah ku temui"

Jaejoong tersipu malu karena dipuji kekasihnya "Oh iya Yunnie, Appa bilang ingin bertemu dengan Yunnie, Appa ingin mengenal siapa kekasih Joongie. Yunnie mau kan bertemu dengan appa dan umma Joongie?"

"Benarkah mereka ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya Yunho memastikan

"Huum.. jadi bagaimana kalau minggu besok?"

" Oke.. Hari minggu nanti Yunnie akan kerumah Joongie dan bertemu orangtua Joongie"

"Jinjja? Yeeeyy Yunnie memang yg terbaik, Joongie makin cintaa sama Yunnie"

"I Love you, Boo.."

"I Love you too, Yunnie.."

Siwon memutar bola matanya malas. Ia merasa seperti menjadi obat nyamuk sekarang. Sungguh mereka benar-benar membuatnya iri. Ia jadi merindukan pujaan hatinya. Ah seandainya BabyKyunya ada disini..

Skip Skip Skip Time...

Sementara itu di Seoul..

Kyunie sedang menyiram tanaman bunga milik Ny Lee. Akhirnya ia sudah bisa beraktivitas tanpa dibantu kruknya lagi. Satu bulan lalu Dokter Lee yg menanganinya menyatakan bahwa Kyunie sudah 95% sembuh dan bisa melepas kruknya. Itu juga berkat usahanya yg selama beberapa bulan terakhir giat berlatih berjalan dan juga terapi yg dijalaninya. Seandainya Wonnie nya ada disini ia pasti akan sangat-sangat bahagia. Ia sungguh merindukan kekasihnya itu. Walaupun komunikasi mereka cukup lancar tapi tetap saja ia merindukan sosok pria tampan yg sudah berhasil mencuri hatinya itu.

"Noona-ya.."

"Uh?wae Hae-ah?"

"Noona kenapa melamun?Noona kangen Siwon hyung ya?"

Kyunie tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Donghae "Ne, aku merindukannya"

"Noona jangan khawatir, Siwon hyung pasti akan cepat pulang"

Tiba-tiba ponsel Donghae berbunyi. Ia merogoh sakunya lalu melihat pesan yg masuk ke ponselnya.

From : Kakak Ipar

'Donghae-ah, aku sudah didepan rumahmu. Aku ingin membuat sedikit kejutan untuk kekasihku, kau jangan beritahu dia ya. Oh iya Kyunie ada dimana?

To : Kakak Ipar

'Ah jadi hyung sudah pulang? kenapa tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya? noona sedang menyiram tanaman di halaman belakang. Kemarilah sepertinya pintu depan tidak dikunci'

send

Setelah mengetik balasan untuk Siwon, Donghae segera menghampiri Kyunie.

"Eum.. noona-ya, aku mau keluar sebentar ne, mybaby Jiwonnie sudah menungguku. Noona tidak apa kan kutinggal?"

"Ne, pergilah.. jangan sampai nanti kau diputuskan Jiwon karena selalu datang terlambat"

"Yaa noona-ya, mybaby Jiwonnie tidak mungkin sekejam itu"

"Ahaha.. mian noona hanya bercanda, sudah sana pergi, jangan pulang larut malam"

"Arasseo noona.. na kalkke"

Donghae segera masuk kedalam. Sebenarnya ia bukan ingin pergi, itu hanya alasan saja agar nanti dia tidak mengganggu moment Siwon dan Kyunie. Diruang tengah ia berpapasan dengan Siwon.

"Hyung.. noona masih dibelakang. Selamat menikmati waktu berduaan"

"Gomawo Hae-ah"

Siwon bergegas menuju halaman belakang. Ia melihat pujaan hatinya berdiri membelakanginya sambil menyiram bunga. Siwon berjalan perlahan mendekati Kyunie, ia sengaja menginjak selang air yg sedang dipakai Kyunie.

"Loh kok airnya berhenti? apa mati lampu ya?" Saat Kyunie hendak berbalik tiba-tiba matanya ditutup oleh sepasang tangan.

"Yak Donghae-ah.. jangan menggangguku! lepaskan tanganmu, aku tidak bisa melihat" Kyunie berusaha melepaskan sepasang tangan yg sedang menutup matanya. Ia mengira Donghae sedang mengusilinya. Tapi tunggu, ini bukan wangi parfum Donghae, lalu kalau bukan Donghae..?

"Baby.. bogoshippeosso.." tiba-tiba suara berat menyapa pendengarannya

Kyunie terdiam, dia sangat hafal suara ini. Ini suara milik kekasihnya..

"Won-Wonnie..?

Bersamaan dengan itu Siwon melepaskan tangannya yg menutupi mata kekasihnya.

"Ne baby, ini aku.. aku kembali seperti janjiku padamu"

Kyunie terdiam sambil memandang kekasihnya. Ia tidak menyangka Siwon akan pulang secepat ini. Ia fikir akan bertemu Siwon 1 atau 2 tahun lagi.

"Baby, kau tak ingin memelukku? apa kau tak merindukanku?"

Kyunie segera memeluk Siwon erat, menumpahkan segala rasa yg ia pendam selama ini. Tanpa terasa airmata mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya. Siwon yg merasakan kemejanya basah segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hei baby, kenapa menangis heum?" Siwon menghapus airmata Kyunie dengan ibujari nya.

"A-aku merindukanmu, aku fikir akan bertemu denganmu 1 atau 2 thn lagi"

"Ssst... uljima.. aku kan sudah berjanji padamu untuk pulang secepatnya, aku juga sangat merindukanmu.. rasanya sungguh tersiksa jauh darimu" Siwon kembali memeluk Kyunie

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau kau pulang hari ini?"

"Kejutan... aku sengaja tidak memberitahumu, aku ingin memberikan sedikit kejutan untuk kekasihku. Oh iya, abeoji dan ummaku juga pulang ke Korea, mereka ingin bertemu denganmu"

"Uh? be-benarkah?"

"Yes baby.. rencananya nanti malam abeoji mengundangmu untuk makan malam dirumah, kau mau kan? aku akan menjemputmu"

"Ta-tapi Wonnie, aku takut keluargamu tidak menerimaku, aku kan hanya..."

"Ssst... kita tidak akan pernah tau hasilnya sebelum kita mencobanya. Aku akan selalu bersamamu apapun yg terjadi, karena aku sangat mencintaimu" Siwon menatap kedalam mata bulat Kyunie, kemudian ia mencium kening Kyunie, menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang begitu besar pada gadis yg ada didepannya ini. Ia bertekad suatu hari nanti akan mengikat Kyunie untuk menjadi pendamping dan penyempurna hidupnya.

TBC...

Mian baru apdet lagi chingu. Ada yg masih nunggu ffku ini kah? gimana sama WonKyu momentnya? jangan lupa RnR ya..gomawo^^...


	16. Chapter 16

Title : "Let Me Having You"

Main Cast : - Choi Siwon  
\- Cho Kyuhyun  
\- Lee Donghae  
\- Choi Jiwon  
\- Kim Kibum  
\- and other cast..  
New cast : - Kim Jaejoong  
-Jung Yunho

Warning : GS for Kyuhyun and Jaejoong, cerita pasaran, hati-hati typos bertebaran

Genre : Romance, drama

Summary : " Choi Siwon, laki-laki yg hampir mendekati sempurna, menyukai kakak sepupu dari 'calon adik ipar'nya, seorang gadis cantik bernama Cho Kyuhyunie yg harus mengalami kelumpuhan sementara akibat kecelakaan yg dialaminya satu tahun lalu. Dapatkah Siwon membuat Kyunie jatuh cinta dan membuka hatinya untuk Siwon?

Prev part 15..

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau kau pulang hari ini?"

"Kejutan... aku sengaja tidak memberitahumu, aku ingin memberikan sedikit kejutan untuk kekasihku. Oh iya, abeoji dan ummaku juga pulang ke Korea, mereka ingin bertemu denganmu"

"Uh? be-benarkah?"

"Yes baby.. rencananya nanti malam abeoji mengundangmu untuk makan malam dirumah, kau mau kan? aku akan menjemputmu"

"Ta-tapi Wonnie, aku takut keluargamu tidak menerimaku, aku kan hanya..."

"Ssst... kita tidak akan pernah tau hasilnya sebelum kita mencobanya. Aku akan selalu bersamamu apapun yg terjadi, karena aku sangat mencintaimu" Siwon menatap kedalam mata bulat Kyunie, kemudian ia mencium kening Kyunie, menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang begitu besar pada gadis yg ada didepannya ini. Ia bertekad suatu harinanti akan mengikat Kyunie untuk menjadi pendamping dan penyempurna hidupnya.

Part 16

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita jalan-jalan, mumpung masih siang. Kau mau baby?"

"Uh? baiklah a-aku ganti baju dulu"

"Oke.. aku tunggu didepan baby.."

Kyunie pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Ia amat senang akhirnya kekasihnya pulang dan akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Anggaplah ini kencan pertama mereka. Setelah dirasa siap Kyunie menghampiri Siwon yg tengah duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Wonnie, a-aku sudah siap" mendengar namanya dipanggil Siwon segera menolehkan kepalanya.

Demi Gabriell mobil kesayangannya! Dimata Siwon Kyunie nampak cantik dengan dress selututnya. Ia hanya memakai sedikit bedak dan lipgloss yg dioles tipis di bibir cherry nya. Siwon jadi membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika ia mengecup bibir plump semerah chery tersebut. Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya begitu tersadar apa yg barusan ia fikirkan.

"Wonnie.. kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah? ne baby aku baik-baik saja. Kau sudah siap? ayo berangkat" Siwon segera bangkit lantas menggenggam tangan Kyunie. Siwon membukakan pintu mobil lalu mempersilahkan kekasihnya masuk.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Kyunie

"Eum.. kita akan mencari sesuatu dulu untuk Jiwon. Lusa ia ulang tahun"

"Benarkah? kenapa Donghae tidak mengatakan apapun"

"Mungkin ia lupa baby.."

Mobil Siwon pun melaju meninggalkan rumah Donghae. Tidak berapa lama mereka pun sampai di Hyundai Dept Store, salah satu mall besar milik keluarga Choi. Siwon segera menggandeng Kyunie masuk kedalam mall megah tersebut. Nampak beberapa karyawan menunduk hormat saat mereka berpapasan dengan Siwon. Kyunie yg sedikit bingung pun memberanikan diri bertanya pada kekasihnya.

"Wonnie, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja baby, kau ingin bertanya apa?"

"Eum itu.. apa kau sering kemari atau kau kerabat pemilik mall ini? soalnya aku perhatikan nampaknya hampir semua karyawan seperti sangat mengenalmu"

Siwon hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan polos kekasihnya.

"Selamat siang sajangnim.. ada yg bisa saya bantu?" ucap pria berumur 40 tahunan bernama Yoon Chan Young.

"Ah selamat siang Manager Yoon.. Tidak perlu, aku hanya sedang mencari sesuatu untuk adikku"

"Ah benar, bukankah lusa nona Jiwon berulang tahun?"

"Ya Pak Yoon.. Kalau begitu aku ingin berkeliling dulu"

"Ne sajangnim.. kalau ada yg sajangnim perlukan sajangnim bisa memanggil saya"

"Terimakasih Pak Yoon.."

Siwon kembali melanjutkan acara berkelilingnya. Sementara Kyunie hanya terdiam mengikuti kemana Siwon membawanya pergi.

"Baby kau kenapa? apa kau sakit?"

"Uh? tidak.. aku hanya memikirkan kenapa orang itu memanggilmu Sajangnim.."

"Kau tau siapa pemilik Mall ini?"

"Uh? kalau tidak salah pemiliknya sahabat appaku sewaktu sekolah, namanya eum... Choi Kiho?"

"Itu nama appaku baby.."

"A-apa? j-jadi kau..."

"Ya baby.. kau tidak tau huh?"

"Ish.. aku kan tidak pernah pergi kemana-mana setelah kecelakaan itu"

Akhirnya Siwon mengajak Kyunie mengunjungi salah satu stan perhiasan bermerk Cartier. Mata Kyunie menatap takjub berbagai perhiasan dan jam tangan mewah yg terpajang di etalase.

'Waah.. cantik-cantik sekali..' Kyunie bergumam dalam hati

"Tolong bungkuskan yg itu.." ucap Siwon pada SPG yg sedang menjaga stan sambil menunjuk salah satu jam tangan cantik yg terpajang disana.

***

Setelah puas dan lelah berkeliling, Siwon mengajak Kyunie pergi ke cafe yg berada di lantai dasar. Cafe itu menjual eskrim yg rasanya sangat lezat. Siwon tau kekasih cantiknya itu sangat menyukai makanan manis yg dingin dan lumer dimulut itu.

"Apa kau lelah baby?" tanya Siwon setelah mereka memesan dan duduk didalam cafe tersebut.

"Huum.. kakiku pegal sekali. Aku baru sembuh dan kau langsung mengajakku berkeliling mall seluas ini. Kau harus bertanggung jawab tuan Choi"

Siwon tertawa mendengar ucapan kekasihnya "Tenang saja baby, aku pasti akan bertanggung jawab dengan menikahi dan menafkahimu"

"Yaah bukan itu maksudku.. aish kau bicara seolah-olah kita telah melakukan hal 'itu' " Kyunie mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Apa kau ingin melakukan 'itu' denganku baby?" Siwon nampak senang menggoda kekasih cantiknya itu.

"Apa? Tidak. terimakasih.. aku tidak mau melakukan 'itu' sebelum menikah"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau besok kita menikah saja agar kita bisa secepatnya melakukan 'itu' "

"Yah Dasar Pervert!"

Siwon kembali tertawa. Sungguh ternyata sangat menyenangkan bisa menggoda kekasihnya.

"Huh aku ke toilet dulu"

"Perlu ku antar baby?"

"Tidak usah.. kau disini saja" Kyunie pun beranjak dan pergi menuju toilet.

"Maaf menunggu,ini pesanannya tuan.. silahkan dinikmati" ucap sang waitress sambil meletakkan eskrim pesanan Siwon.

"Ya.. terimakasih.."

Saat Siwon masih menunggu Kyunie kembali dari toilet, tiba-tiba ada yg memanggilnya. Merasa namanya dipanggil Siwon menolehkan kepalanya mencari orang yg memanggilnya.

"Siwon oppa?" sapa seorang gadis begitu ia sampai ditempat Siwon.

"Eoh? Stella-ssi?"

Demi kekasih cantiknya, Siwon terkejut begitu tahu siapa yg memanggilnya yg ternyata adalah mantan kekasihnya, Stella Kim. Ia fikir Stella masih berada di Perancis meneruskan karier modellingnya.

"Lama tidak bertemu,oppa.. kau sendiri? boleh aku bergabung?" tanpa menunggu persetujuan Siwon, Stella mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tempat Kyunie duduk.

"Kufikir kau masih di Perancis"

"Aku sedang libur oppa, aku merindukan Korea, jadi ku putuskan untuk pulang saja. Lagipula ada seseorang yg ingin ku temui" Stella berucap sambil menatap kearah Siwon. Berharap pria itu mengerti bahwa dialah yg dirindukan dan ingin ditemuinya.

Siwon bukannya tidak mengerti, hanya saja kini perasaannya untuk Stella sudah benar-benar pudar. Karena kini dihati dan fikirannya hanya ada Kyunie seorang. Ngomong-ngomong soal Kyunie, ini sudah 10 menit berlalu semenjak kekasihnya pergi ke toilet. Kemana kekasihnya itu..

Dilain tempat tanpa Siwon sadari, Kyunie melihat Siwon bersama gadis lain. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa sesak saat melihat kekasihnya duduk bersama wanita lain. Ia melihat gadis itu menatap Siwon dengan tatapan berbeda. Ia pun segera mengambil ponsel yg berada didalam tas nya kemudian mengetikkan pesan untuk kekasihnya.

To : MyLovely Wonnie

'Wonnie, maaf aku pulang dulu. Aku merasa sedikit tidak enak badan. Jangan khawatirkan aku, aku akan baik-baik saja'

send

Setelah memastikan pesannya terkirim, Kyunie segera pergi meninggalkan cafe tersebut. Ia segera menyetop taxi yg kebetulan lewat. Saat hendak masuk kedalam taxy tiba-tiba seseorang menahan lengannya.

"Baby kau kenapa?kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin pulang?"

TBC...

Mian baru up up lg.. baru dpt inspirasinya chingu.. jangan lupa foll fav and rev yaa..  
see u next time..pay pay...


	17. Chapter 17

Title : "Let Me Having You"

Main Cast :- Choi Siwon  
\- Cho Kyuhyun  
\- Lee Donghae  
\- Choi Jiwon  
\- Kim Kibum  
\- and other cast..

New cast :  
\- Tan(Choi) Hangeng (Siwon's Dad)  
\- Kim(Choi) Heechul (Siwon's Mom)  
\- Kim Jaejoong  
\- Jung Yunho

Warning : ada pergantian cast, GS for Kyuhyun, Jaejoong, and Heechul,cerita pasaran, hati-hati typos bertebaran

Genre : Romance, drama

Summary : " Choi Siwon, laki-laki yg hampir mendekati sempurna, menyukai kakak sepupu dari 'calon adik ipar'nya, seorang gadis cantik bernama Cho Kyuhyunie yg harus mengalami kelumpuhan sementara akibat kecelakaan yg dialaminya satu tahun lalu. Dapatkah Siwon membuat Kyunie jatuh cinta dan membuka hatinya untuk Siwon?

Prev part 16

Dilain tempat tanpa Siwon sadari, Kyunie melihat Siwon bersama gadis lain. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa sesak saat melihat kekasihnya duduk bersama wanita lain. Ia melihat gadis itu menatap Siwon dengan tatapan berbeda. Ia pun segera mengambil ponsel yg berada didalam tas nya kemudian mengetikkan pesan untuk kekasihnya.

To : MyLovely Wonnie

'Wonnie, maaf aku pulang dulu. Aku merasa sedikit tidak enak badan. Jangan khawatirkan aku, aku akan baik-baik saja'

send

Setelah memastikan pesannya terkirim, Kyunie segera pergi meninggalkan cafe tersebut. Ia segera menyetop taxi yg kebetulan lewat. Saat hendak masuk kedalam taxy tiba-tiba seseorang menahan lengannya.

"Baby kau kenapa? kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin pulang?"

Part 17

"Gwaenchanha.. aku hanya lelah, ingin istirahat" ucap Kyunie

"Tapi kau kan bisa memberitahuku dan kita bisa pulang bersama baby, apa.. kau marah atau kesal padaku?"

"Tidak.. aku.. hanya tidak ingin mengganggu.. acara kalian" ucap Kyunie sambil berusaha menahan airmatanya agar tidak keluar

"Acara.. siapa?"

Oh Ya Tuhan, nampaknya kini Siwon mengerti apa yg membuat kekasih cantiknya mendadak badmood. Siwon segera mengatakan pada supir taxi yg masih menunggu untuk jalan saja.

"Ikut aku baby, ada yg ingin kujelaskan padamu"

Setelah itu Siwon segera membawa Kyunie pergi menuju taman yg berada di samping cafe tersebut. Siwon mendudukkan Kyunie di bangku taman. Ia pun duduk disamping Kyunie. Siwon mengarahkan tubuh Kyunie agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Baby, sekarang tolong jawab jujur, sebenarnya tadi kau kenapa heum?"

"A-aku.. aku tadi melihatmu bersama..."

"Dia Stella, mantan kekasihku. Aku dan dia sudah lama berpisah. Lima tahun yg lalu hubungan kami berakhir karena dia memilih meneruskan karier modellingnya di Perancis. Setelah itu kami sudah tidak saling menghubungi satu sama lain. Dan aku juga tidak tau kalau dia pulang ke Korea" Siwon mencoba menjelaskan pada kekasihnya.

"A-apa.. kau masih mencintainya?"

"Dulu iya, tapi sekarang perasaan itu sudah memudar seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan sekarang aku sudah menemukan penggantinya, seseorang yg aku cintai melebihi diriku sendiri. Seseorang yg menjadi belahan jiwaku, kau lah orangnya, baby.." ucap Siwon seraya menatap mata bulat Kyunie.

"A-aku minta maaf..." Kyunie menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa bersalah sudah mencurigai kekasihnya. Ia bisa melihat kejujuran di mata Siwon.

Siwon mengangkat dagu Kyunie agar menatapnya "Ssshh.. tidak perlu meminta maaf, kau tidak salah baby. Seharusnya dari awal aku menceritakan semua padamu agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman diantara kita. Aku sungguh tidak ingin membuatmu menangis. Maafkan aku heum.."

Kyunie mengangguk. Dia sungguh tidak ingin kehilangan Siwon, karena ia sudah merasa nyaman dan mempercayai Siwon untuk menjaga dan memiliki hatinya.

"Oh iya.. ada satu hal lagi yg ingin ku ceritakan padamu baby.. aku tidak ingin jika nanti kau mendengarnya dari orang lain lalu salah paham"

"Soal.. apa?"

"Tapi ku mohon tolong dengarkan dulu sampai akhir, baru setelah itu kau boleh mengatakan apapun"

"Ba-baiklah.."

"Jadi begini, intinya saat aku di Jepang, appaku sempat akan menjodohkanku dengan putri dari rekan bisnisnya. Tapi untunglah gadis itu menolak dengan alasan dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan kau tau, ternyata gadis itu adalah kekasih dari sekretarisku sendiri. Namanya Jung Yunho. Selain sebagai sekretarisku dia juga sahabatku dan sudah ku anggap sebagai kakakku. Dia selalu mendengarkan semua keluh kesahku. Dia tempatku bercerita banyak hal"

Siwon melihat kekasihnya hanya terdiam sambil menatapnya.

"Baby, kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Uh? Ah.. la-lalu bagaimana dengan keluargamu dan keluarga gadis yg akan dijodohkan denganmu?"

"Hmm.. mereka mengerti dan memahami keputusan anak-anaknya. Jadi walaupun perjodohan itu batal mereka tetap bisa menjadi rekan bisnis"

"Seandainya gadis itu tidak menolak perjodohan itu dan juga ia bukan kekasih dari sahabatmu, apa kau akan menerimanya?"

"Tentu saja... "

"... tentu saja aku akan tetap menolaknya. Aku sudah memilikimu baby, aku tidak ingin yg lain, aku hanya ingin kelak dirimu yg mendampingiku, yg menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku"

"Won-wonnie..."

"Baby, maukah kau berjanji satu hal untukku?"

"A-apa?"

"Berjanjilah apapun yg terjadi kau akan selalu disampingku, jangan lepaskan genggaman ini, dan jangan pernah berfikir untuk pergi dariku"

"A-aku tidak bisa berjanji, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk selalu disisimu, aku tidak akan pergi kecuali jika kau yg menginginkanku pergi"

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu baby, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu.." Siwon membawa Kyunie kedalam pelukannya. Ia menciumi pucuk kepala kekasihnya.

" Nado Wonnie.. aku juga tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku tidak ingin luka dimasalalu ku terulang lagi" Kyunie mengeratkan pelukannya. Airmatanya tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Ia menangis karena bahagia, bahagia bisa menemukan seseorang yg tulus mencintainya.

"Hmm.. uljima.. tidak boleh ada airmata kesedihan lagi. Hanya boleh ada airmata bahagia. Sekarang kita pulang?"

"Uhm.." Kyunie melepaskan pelukannya. Siwon menghapus airmata Kyunie dengan jarinya.

Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan taman tersebut sambil bergandengan tangan dan menuju mobil yg berada di parkiran.

SKIP TIME..

Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Kyunie sedang bersiap dikamarnya. Ia menggeraikan rambut hitam panjangnya dan memakai dress simple namun tetap cantik berwarna pastel. Sebentar lagi kekasihnya akan datang menjemputnya, lalu membawanya bertemu keluarga kekasihnya. Jujur ia sedikit gugup dan takut. Ia takut keluarga Siwon tidak menyukainya. Kyunie tidak menyadari saat Ny Lee sudah berada dikamarnya.

"Kyunie baby.. kau sudah selesai?"

"Uh? ah ne imo.. aku sudah selesai. Apa Siwon sudah datang?"

"Dia ada diruang tamu bersama Donghae. Kau tidak apa-apa sayang?"

"Ya imo, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit.. gugup, tapi aku masih bisa mengatasinya"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita turun, kasian Siwon menunggu terlalu lama"

"Imo.. apa menurut imo keluarga Siwon akan menyukaiku?"

Ny Lee tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari keponakan tercintanya.

"Kau gadis yg baik, cantik, sopan, dan masih banyak lagi hal positif lainnya yg tidak dimiliki perempuan lain. Imo yakin keluarga Siwon pasti akan menerima dan menyukaimu sayang"

Ny Lee dan Kyunie pun sampai di ruang tamu tempat Siwon dan Donghae mengobrol.

"Whoaa noona, kau cantik sekali. Pantas saja Siwon hyung begitu tergila-gila padamu. Seandainya aku bukan sepupumu aku pasti akan langsung menikahi..."

BRUGH

Belum sempat Donghae melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia keburu mendapatkan lemparan bantal sofa dari calon kakak iparnya.

"Yak hyung.. kenapa kau melempariku dengan bantal? bagaimana kalau nanti wajah ku tidak tampan lagi,"

"Ckh.. makanya jangan menggoda calon istri orang"

"Ckh.. kau berlebihan hyung, dia kan noonaku!"

"Tapi dia calon istriku!"

"Sudah.. sudah.. kenapa kalian jadi ribut begini, seperti anak kecil saja!" Ny Lee melerai pertengkaran tidak penting antara Siwon dan Donghae.

"Wonnie, lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang.."

"Ok Baby.. Ahjumma kami permisi dulu"

"Ya Siwon-ah, hati-hati dijalan dan jaga Kyunie baik-baik ne.."

"Pasti ahjumma.."

"Hati-hati dijalan hyung"

Mobil Siwon pun melaju meninggalkan rumah Donghae dan menuju Mansion Choi.

TBC..

Annyeong.. chap 17 updet! maf klo critanya kpnjngan n tmbh gaje.. Ditunggu review n masukannya, gomawo chingu^^...


	18. Chapter 18

Title : "Let Me Having You"

Main Cast :- Choi Siwon  
\- Cho Kyuhyun  
\- Lee Donghae  
\- Choi Jiwon  
\- Kim Kibum  
\- and other cast..

New cast :  
\- Tan(Choi) Hankyung (Siwon's Dad)  
\- Kim(Choi) Heechul (Siwon's Mom)  
\- Kim Jaejoong  
\- Jung Yunho

Warning : ada pergantian cast, GS for Kyuhyun, Jaejoong, and Heechul,cerita pasaran, hati-hati typos bertebaran

Genre : Romance, drama

Summary : " Choi Siwon, laki-laki yg hampir mendekati sempurna, menyukai kakak sepupu dari 'calon adik ipar'nya, seorang gadis cantik bernama Cho Kyuhyunie yg harus mengalami kelumpuhan sementara akibat kecelakaan yg dialaminya satu tahun lalu. Dapatkah Siwon membuat Kyunie jatuh cinta dan membuka hatinya untuk Siwon?

Prev Part 17

"Whoaa noona, kau cantik sekali. Pantas saja Siwon hyung begitu tergila-gila padamu. Seandainya aku bukan sepupumu aku pasti akan langsung menikahi..."

BRUGH

Belum sempat Donghae melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia keburu mendapatkan lemparan bantal sofa dari calon kakak iparnya.

"Yak hyung.. kenapa kau melempariku dengan bantal? bagaimana kalau nanti wajah ku tidak tampan lagi,"

"Ckh.. makanya jangan menggoda calon istri orang"

"Ckh.. kau berlebihan hyung, dia kan noonaku!"

"Tapi dia calon istriku!"

"Sudah.. sudah.. kenapa kalian jadi ribut begini, seperti anak kecil saja!" Ny Lee melerai pertengkaran tidak penting antara Siwon dan Donghae.

"Wonnie, lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang.."

"Ok Baby.. Ahjumma kami permisi dulu"

"Ya Siwon-ah, hati-hati dijalan dan jaga Kyunie baik-baik ne.."

"Pasti ahjumma.."

"Hati-hati dijalan hyung"

Mobil Siwon pun melaju meninggalkan rumah Donghae dan menuju Mansion Choi.

Part 18

Selama di perjalanan menuju rumah Siwon, Kyunie hanya terdiam sambil menatap kearah luar jendela. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya sedang gugup. Sesekali ia meremas dress yg sedang dipakainya, mencoba mengurangi kegugupannya. Siwon yg awalnya fokus menyetir kini mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kekasih cantiknya.

"Baby, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Uh? Ah.. ne.. a-aku baik-baik saja"

"Apa kau gugup?"

"Umh.. sedikit.."

"Kau tenang saja baby, orangtuaku tidak akan menggigitmu"

"Umh Wonnie.. a-apa orangtuamu akan menyukai ku?"

"Ehm.. entahlah.. semoga saja orangtuaku menyukaimu agar nanti kita bisa secepatnya menikah"

"A-apa?"

"Ani.. maksudku begini, kau tau sebelumnya aku tidak pernah membawa kekasihku kerumahku. Karena jika aku membawa kekasihku kerumah dan mengenalkannya pada orangtuaku itu berarti bukan hal yg main-main. Apalagi jika orangtuaku menyukai kekasihku. Bisa jadi mereka akan secepatnya menikahkan kita"

"A-apa? Me-menikah?"

"Yes baby.. katanya mereka sudah ingin menimang cucu dan dipanggil harabeoji dan halmeoni.."

Tidak terasa sampailah mereka di kediaman keluarga Choi. Siwon segera keluar dari mobil lalu membukakan pintu untuk kekasihnya. Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyunie lalu mengajaknya masuk kedalam. Beberapa maid menunduk hormat saat Siwon dan Kyunie sudah berada didalam.

"Maaf Tuan muda, Tuan dan Nyonya besar sudah menunggu anda diruang tamu" ucap Pak Kim, kepala pelayan di mansion Choi

"Ne pak Kim, terimakasih"

Siwon segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu dimana ayah dan ibunya berada. Sedangkan Kyunie masih mengekori Siwon dikarenakan kekasihnya itu belum melepaskan genggamannya. Siwon melihat kedua orangtuanya tengah duduk bersantai sambil menghadap kearah kolam renang. Kebetulan posisi mereka membelakangi pintu masuk yg menghubungkan ruang tamu dan kolam renang.

"Annyeong haseyo abeoji, umma.."

Choi Hankyung dan istrinya Choi Heechul segera menoleh kebelakang begitu mendengar suara putra sulungnya.

"Wonnie.. kau sudah datang?" Ny Choi Heechul segera berdiri lalu berjalan menghampiri Siwon.

"Ne umma.. oh iya dan ini kekasihku namanya Cho Kyuhyunie"

"A-annyeong haseyo ahjumma, Cho Kyuhyunie imnida" ucap Kyunie sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

"Ah jadi ini kekasihmu Wonnie, pantas saja kau tidak mau dijodohkan. Annyeong aku ibunya Siwon dan itu suamiku. Ayo duduk jangan berdiri saja"

Heechul segera menuntun Kyunie untuk duduk di sofa. Hankyung pun datang menghampiri istri dan anaknya dan kemudian duduk disamping istrinya.

"Annyeong haseyo ahjussi.." Kyunie menyapa ayah dari sang kekasih

"Hannie, ini kekasih putra kita. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Heechul yg memang dikenal blak-blakan langsung bertanya pendapat suaminya tentang 'calon menantunya'.

"Siapa namamu tadi, nak?"

"Cho Kyuhyunie, ahjussi.."

"Cho.. Kyuhyunie?" Hankyung nampaknya tak asing dengan nama itu. Ia seperti pernah mendengarnya tapi dimana.

"Kalau boleh tau, siapa nama orangtuamu?"

"Um.. nama orangtua saya Cho Young Woon dan Cho Jung Soo"

"APA?" Hankyung dan Heechul kompak berseru. Ternyata kekasih putranya ini adalah anak dari sahabat mereka sewaktu sekolah.

"Apa abeoji dan umma mengenal orangtua Kyunie?" tanya Siwon penasaran

"Bukan hanya kenal, tapi mereka berdua adalah sahabat umma dan appamu sewaktu sekolah dulu" ucap Heechul menjelaskan

"Lalu, dimana orangtuamu tinggal sekarang? pasalnya sudah hampir dua tahun kami putus komunikasi"

"Umm.. appa dan umma sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan satu tahun setengah yg lalu ahjussi.."

"APA? MENINGGAL?" lagi-lagi tuan dan nyonya Choi ini kompak berseru. Sebenarnya mereka sangat terkejut, setelah putus komunikasi hampir dua tahun tahu-tahu mereka sudah tiada.

"Kami turut berbelasungkawa atas kepergian orangtuamu. Kami sungguh tidak mengetahui kalau ternyata mereka sudah tiada" ucap Heechul seraya menggenggam tangan Kyunie.

"Nde.. tidak apa-apa ahjumma"

"Permisi Tuan, Nyonya.. makan malam sudah siap" ucap Pak Kim menghampiri majikannya

"Ah baiklah.. lebih baik kita makan malam dulu, kajja Yeobo, Siwon, Kyunie.." ucap Heechul seraya menggandeng lengan Kyunie untuk berdiri dan menuju ruang makan diikuti Tuan Jung dan putra sulungnya. Ah nampaknya sang Nyonya besar menyukai calon menantunya ini.

SKIPP

Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, saking asyiknya mereka berempat mengobrol walaupun sebenarnya obrolan didominasi oleh sang nyonya besar yang antusias menanyakan ini-itu kepada calon menantunya.

"Umma.. sudah malam sudah waktunya Kyunie pulang" sang putra sulung menginterupsi obrolan ibunya.

"Ishh kau ini mengganggu saja! kalau sudah malam memang kenapa? Kyunie menginap saja disini lagian disini banyak kamar kosong"

"Yeobo.. jangan seperti itu, Kyunie kan masih ada bibinya, bagaimana nanti kalau bibinya mengkhawatirkannya. Lagian Kyunie masih bisa berkunjung kemari lain waktu" ucap sang kepala keluarga mencoba memberikan pengertian kepada istri cantik nan galaknya itu.

"Benar Kyunie akan sering-sering datang kemari?"

"N-ne ahjumma.."

"Umma.. mulai sekarang panggil aku Umma.. dan panggil suamiku Appa. mengerti cantik?" ucap Heechul tegas dan mutlak.

"Ne.. u-umma"

"Hahh.. baiklah.. Wonnie, kau antarkan calon menantuku pulang. Hati-hati jangan ngebut. Kalau sampai ada apa-apa dengannya kau tau sendiri akibatnya. Mengerti?"

"Hahh.. ne umma aku mengerti. Kenapa umma mengancamku seperti itu. Tanpa disuruh pun aku pasti akan menjaganya"

"Tidak usah banyak protes, Choi!"

"Ya ya baiklah Nyonya besar.. ayo baby kita pulang"

"Ka-kalau begitu saya permisi pulang dulu A-appa, Umma.."

"Ya.. hati-hati dijalan sayang.. kapan-kapan umma akan berkunjung kerumah bibimu"

"Hati-hati dijalan, nak.. sering-seringlah datang kemari"

"Ne A-appa.. Annyeong haseyo.." ucap Kyunie seraya membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

Siwon segera menggenggam tangan Kyunie keluar dari mansion lalu mereka berdua masuk kedalam mobil yg sudah disiapkan. Seperti biasa Siwon membukakan pintu mobil untuk kekasihnya. Mobil pun melaju meninggalkan mansion Choi dan kembali kerumah Donghae.

Selama perjalanan Siwon tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum mengingat respon keluarganya -terutama ibunya- terhadap Kyunie. Ia tidak menyangka keluarganya menyukai gadis pilihannya tanpa memandang status sosial.

"Kau kenapa Wonnie?"

"Ah aku tidak apa-apa baby. Hanya teringat respon ummaku terhadapmu.."

TBC..

Jngan lupa follow fav and review yaa.. See you next time chingu..


	19. Chapter 19

Title : "Let Me Having You"

Main Cast :- Choi Siwon  
\- Cho Kyuhyun  
\- Lee Donghae  
\- Choi Jiwon  
\- Kim Kibum  
\- and other cast..

New cast :  
\- Tan(Choi) Hankyung (Siwon's Dad)  
\- Kim(Choi) Heechul (Siwon's Mom)  
\- Kim Jaejoong  
\- Jung Yunho

Warning : ada pergantian cast, GS for Kyuhyun, Jaejoong, and Heechul,cerita pasaran, hati-hati typos bertebaran

Genre : Romance, drama

Summary : " Choi Siwon, laki-laki yg hampir mendekati sempurna, menyukai kakak sepupu dari 'calon adik ipar'nya, seorang gadis cantik bernama Cho Kyuhyunie yg harus mengalami kelumpuhan sementara akibat kecelakaan yg dialaminya satu tahun lalu. Dapatkah Siwon membuat Kyunie jatuh cinta dan membuka hatinya untuk Siwon?

Prev part 18

Selama perjalanan Siwon tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum mengingat respon keluarganya -terutama ibunya- terhadap Kyunie. Ia tidak menyangka keluarganya menyukai gadis pilihannya tanpa memandang status sosial.

"Kau kenapa, Wonnie?"

"Ah aku tidak apa-apa baby. Hanya teringat respon ummaku terhadapmu.."

Part 19

"A-aku juga tidak menyangka keluargamu mau menerimaku. Aku sempat takut dan khawatir keluargamu tidak menyukaiku"

"Mereka bukan tipikal orangtua yg memaksakan kehendaknya, baby. Mereka menghargai setiap keputusan anak-anaknya jika hal itu membuat anak-anaknya bahagia, termasuk dalam hal mencari pasangan hidup. Walaupun sebelumnya bumonimku mencoba menjodohkanku yg berakhir dengan penolakan dariku tapi mereka sama sekali tidak marah" terang Siwon

"Memangnya sudah berapa kali kau akan dijodohkan?"

"Emm mungkin sudah empat kali, entahlah aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya baby"

"Termasuk saat belum mengenalku?"

"Ya sayang.."

"Kalau boleh tau, kenapa kau menolak dijodohkan? aku yakin semua gadis yg akan dijodohkan denganmu pasti sangat cantik, dari keluarga terpandang dan juga berpendidikan tinggi"

Mendengar pertanyaan juga asumsi dari kekasihnya Siwon lalu menepikan mobilnya. Kyunie hanya mengerjapkan matanya karena bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Siwon menepikan mobilnya.

"Baby.. listen to me, menurutku cantik itu relatif, karena yg terpenting dalam suatu hubungan adalah kenyamanan. Aku selalu mengikuti kata hatiku, jika hatiku merasa tidak nyaman maka aku tidak akan menjalin suatu hubungan dengan wanita itu. Kau tau kenapa aku menginginkan menjalin hubungan denganmu? Karena aku merasakan kenyamanan saat berada didekatmu, aku merasakan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan karena aku menyukai semua yg ada pada dirimu yg tidak dimiliki wanita lain" Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyunie, mencoba meyakinkan kekasih cantiknya bahwa hanya ia yg Siwon inginkan.

"Won-wonnie..."

"Ya sayang.. ah bagaimana kalau bulan depan kita menikah saja?"

"A-apa?"

"Iya sayang.. aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menjadikanmu istriku, dan juga..."

"Ju-juga apa?"

Siwon memajukan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dari wajah Kyunie "Emm.. aku takut tidak bisa mengontrol diri, baby.."

Kyunie memalingkan wajah meronanya begitu Siwon mengatakan hal itu. Ia paham maksud dari 'tidak bisa mengontrol diri'.

"Hah.. yasudah kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita, pasti bibimu sudah khawatir karena aku belum memulangkan keponakan cantiknya" Siwon kembali duduk dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah Donghae.

SKIP TIME

Pagi hari yg cerah, Kyunie sedang membantu bibinya menyiapkan sarapan. Sementara Tuan Lee sudah berada dimeja makan sambil membaca koran paginya ditemani secangkir kopi dan menunggu sarapan pagi buatan istri dan keponakannya.

"Sayang.. tolong bangunkan Donghae ya, anak itu daritadi susah sekali dibangunkan, biar imo yg lanjutkan"

"Baik imo.." Kyunie pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Donghae yg berada di lantai dua. Baru beberapa langkah, Donghae sudah turun dengan wajah khas bangun tidur serta rambut yg acak-acakkan tapi itu tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanan seorang Lee Donghae. Ia berjalan menghampiri ayah ibu serta noona kesayangannya.

"Selamat pagi abeoji, umma, dan noona.."

"Yak anak nakal.. cuci mukamu dulu sana, kau ini jorok sekali" ucap ny Lee menegur putra tunggalnya.

"Hoammm.. baiklah umma" Donghae pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi yg terletak disamping dapur.

Kyunie pun kembali membantu imonya menata sarapan pagi dimeja makan. Setelah siap semuanya pun memulai sarapan mereka.

"Kyunie, samchon dengar semalam kau pergi kerumah kekasihmu, benar begitu?"

"Ne samchon, Siwon membawaku kerumahnya dan mengenalkanku pada orangtua nya"

"Lalu bagaimana tanggapan keluarga Siwon, sayang?"

"Emm.. mereka menerimaku imo, bahkan tadinya ibunya Siwon memintaku untuk menginap "

"Benarkah? wah benarkan apa kata imo, mereka pasti akan menyukai dan menerimamu"

"Tapi imo, samchon, eum.. itu..." Kyunie terlihat ragu-ragu

"Ada apa sayang? katakan saja"

"Ba-bagaimana ka-kalau nanti keluarga Siwon melamarku dalam waktu dekat? maksud Kyunie i-ini hanya seandainya"

"Itu semua terserah padamu sayang, apa kau sudah siap untuk menikah dan menjadi seorang istri dalam waktu dekat?"

"Benar Kyunie, Samchon dan Imo akan selalu mendukung apapun keputusanmu, yg penting kau bahagia menjalaninya" ucap tuan Lee.

"Noona.. akupun akan selalu mendukung noona.. noona tenang saja ne.."

"Gomawo samchon, imo, Hae-ah.."

*** Sementara itu di Mansion Choi ***

Siwon tengah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kekantor, ia tengah memasang dasi dikerah kemejanya. Kemudian Ny Choi Heechul datang menghampiri putra sulungngya.

"Butuh bantuan umma, Wonnie?"

"Ah.. tidak umma, aku sudah selesai"

Heechul duduk di ranjang sambil memperhatikan putra sulungnya. Bayi kecil nan lucu yg dilahirkannya duapuluh tujuh tahun lalu kini menjelma menjadi laki-laki yg sangat tampan, gagah, berkharisma dan mempesona dengan lesung pipi dikedua pipinya.

"Kenapa umma melihatku seperti itu?"

"Ah tidak.. hanya saja tidak terasa anak umma sudah dewasa dan sebentar lagi akan menikah"

Siwon tersenyum kemudian duduk disamping ibunya. Ia menggenggam tangan wanita yg sudah melahirkannya.

"Umma, apa umma serius ingin melamar Kyunie untukku dalam waktu dekat ini?"

"Tentu saja, memang kau fikir umma bercanda? kau tidak mau?"

"Tidak umma.. bukan begitu.. aku hanya bertanya, justru aku ingin sekali secepatnya bisa menikah dengan Kyunie.."

"Saat pertama melihatnya, entah kenapa umma langsung menyukainya, begitupun dengan appamu. Walaupun baru pertama kali bertemu, umma yakin dia gadis yg baik dan sopan walaupun agak sedikit pemalu. Dia nampak berbeda dengan gadis kebanyakan. Dia juga tetap cantik dengan kesederhanaannya. Apalagi dia anak dari sahabat umma dan appamu, dan harus kehilangan orangtuanya di usianya yg masih muda"

"Itu sebabnya aku jatuh cinta padanya dan menolak untuk dijodohkan"

"Nanti siang saat jam istirahat kau temani umma pergi kerumah Kyunie ne. Umma sudah membicarakan ini dengan appamu. Appamu setuju dan menyerahkannya pada umma"

"Baiklah.. nanti siang Wonnie jemput umma kemudian kita kerumah Kyunie"

"Yasudah lebih baik kau cepat turun lalu sarapan, Appamu sudah menunggu dibawah"

"Baiklah ummaku yg cantik.."

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lebih tiga puluh menit. Siwon teringat akan janjinya dengan ibunya untuk menjemput dan mengantarnya kerumah kekasihnya. Sebelumnya Siwon sudah memberitahukan Kyunie siang ini ia dan ibunya akan berkunjung. Siwon segera membereskan pekerjaannya lalu keluar dari ruangannya. Ia kemudian menghampiri sekretarisnya.

"Yoona-ssi, aku akan keluar beberapa jam kedepan bersama ibuku. Jika ada yg mencariku katakan untuk datang lagi besok"

"Nde sajangnim, algesseumnida"

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift yg akan membawanya menuju kelantai dasar. Setelah sampai dilobby Siwon segera menuju ke mobilnya yg terparkir dihalaman gedung. Baru akan masuk kedalam mobilnya tiba-tiba ada yg menahannya.

"Oppa, tunggu.."

"Stella-ssi.. ada apa kau kesini?"

"Oppa mau kemana? aku ingin bicara dengan oppa"

"Maaf Stella-ssi, aku sedang terburu-buru, mungkin lain waktu"

"Tapi oppa..."

TBC..

Mian chingu baru up lagi. Ada yg masih ingt ff ku ini kah? rasanya pengen cepet-cepet dikelarin biar ga kaya dikejar-kejar hutang,kkkk..  
at last ditunggu reviewnya chingu.. gomawo..


	20. Chapter 20

Title : "Let Me Having You"

Main Cast :- Choi Siwon  
\- Cho Kyuhyun  
\- Lee Donghae  
\- Choi Jiwon  
\- Kim Kibum  
\- Tan(Choi) Hankyung (Siwon's Dad)  
\- Kim(Choi) Heechul (Siwon's Mom)  
\- Kim(Cho) Youngwoon (Kyu's Dad)  
\- Park(Cho) Jungsoo (Kyu's Mom)  
\- Lee Kangin (Donghae's Dad)  
\- Lee Teuk (Donghae's Mom)  
\- Jung Yunho  
\- Kim Jaejoong

Warning : ada pergantian cast, jadi ceritanya pasangan YoungWoon-JungSoo sm Kangin-Leeteuk itu beda orang, GS for Kyuhyun, Jaejoong, Heechul and Leeteuk, cerita pasaran, hati-hati typos bertebaran.

Genre : Romance, drama

Summary : " Choi Siwon, laki-laki yg hampir mendekati sempurna, menyukai kakak sepupu dari 'calon adik ipar'nya, seorang gadis cantik bernama Cho Kyuhyunie yg harus mengalami kelumpuhan sementara akibat kecelakaan yg dialaminya satu tahun lalu. Dapatkah Siwon membuat Kyunie jatuh cinta dan membuka hatinya untuk Siwon?

Prev part 19

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift yg akan membawanya menuju kelantai dasar. Setelah sampai dilobby Siwon segera menuju ke mobilnya yg terparkir dihalaman gedung. Baru akan masuk kedalam mobilnya tiba-tiba ada yg menahannya.

"Oppa, tunggu.."

"Stella-ssi.. ada apa kau kesini?"

"Oppa mau kemana? aku ingin bicara dengan oppa"

"Maaf Stella-ssi, aku sedang terburu-buru, mungkin lain waktu"

"Tapi oppa..."

Part 20

"Stella-ssi, aku sungguh-sungguh sedang terburu-buru, kita bisa bicara lain waktu, okey?"

"Tidak bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu..?"

Siwon terdiam saat hendak membuka pintu mobilnya "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak bisakah kita seperti dulu lagi oppa? saat kita masih bersama lima tahun lalu.. aku.. aku sungguh menyesal telah melepaskanmu, aku tidak bisa melupakanmu, oppa. Aku tidak bisa melupakan semua kenangan kita. Aku masih mencintaimu seperti dulu.." ucap Stella sambil memegang lengan Siwon

Siwon menepis halus tangan Stella dari lengannya.

"Maaf Stella-ssi, perasaanku terhadapmu sudah memudar seiring dengan rasa kecewaku padamu lima tahun lalu, saat kau lebih memilih kariermu daripada mempertahankan hubungan kita. Kita tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi karena kini hatiku sudah dimiliki wanita lain, dan juga aku berniat untuk menikahinya dalam waktu dekat ini"

"Apa? O-oppa.. k-kau pasti bohong 'kan? itu hanya alasanmu saja, iya 'kan?"

"Aku tidak berbohong.. baiklah kalau kau tidak percaya, mungkin nanti aku akan mengundangmu diacara pernikahan kami, tunggu saja undangannya. Kalau begitu aku permisi"

Tanpa mempedulikan Stella yg masih shock, Siwon segera masuk kedalam mobil lalu menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan Stella. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk dari ibunya.

"Yeoboseyo, umma.."

"[Wonniiiie, kau dimana? kenapa lama sekali?]"

"Iya umma sebentar, aku masih dijalan, sepuluh menit lagi juga sampai"

"[Cepatlah jangan lama-lama, bisa-bisa umma lumutan karena terlalu lama menunggumu]"

"Hahaha, iya ummaku yg cantik, tunggu sebentar lagi, ne?"

"[Yasudah umma tutup telfonnya, hati-hati]"

"Ne umma.."

Siwon memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celana lalu kembali fokus menyetir. Ia harus cepat sampai kalau tidak mau ditelfon terus menerus oleh ibunya yg terkadang cerewet dan juga galak.

Tidak berapa lama sampailah Siwon di Mansion keluarganya. Ibunya sudah menunggu didepan pintu sambil berkacak pinggang dengan kipas tangan yg selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. Ny Choi Heechul segera masuk kedalam mobil Siwon.

"Darimana saja kau anak nakal.. Kau tau umma sudah setengah jam menunggumu"

"Mian umma, tadi ada sedikit halangan, makanya aku sampai telat" Siwon segera memutar mobilnya keluar dari mansion Choi.

Choi Heechul memicingkan matanya menatap putra sulungnya "Maksudmu siapa?"

"Stella, umma.."

"Stella? Stella mantan kekasihmu yg lebih memilih kariernya daripada hubungannya denganmu lalu mencampakkanmu?"

"Ish umma.. apa tidak ada kata-kata lain? apa aku semengenaskan itu?"

"Memang benar kau dicampakkan 'kan? mau apa wanita iblis itu datang menemuimu?"

"Dia.. dia ingin hubungan kami kembali seperti dulu"

"APA? benar-benar tidak tau malu! dia fikir dia siapa bisa seenaknya seperti itu. Dasar wanita iblis! Lalu kau jawab apa?"

"Ya aku bilang aku tidak bisa kembali karena aku sudah memiliki wanita lain dan akan menikahinya dalam waktu dekat ini"

"Bagus..! sampai kapanpun umma tidak akan pernah merestuimu dengan wanita iblis itu!"

"Aku juga tidak berniat kembali padanya, umma. Aku sudah terlanjur mencintai Kyunie.."

"Sepertinya umma harus mempercepat rencana umma.."

"Rencana apa umma?"

"Ih Kepoo.. tentu saja rencana untuk menikahkanmu dengan Kyunie"

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai dikediaman keluarga Lee. Siwon segera turun lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk ibunya. Ny Lee yg sedang menyiram tanaman pun segera menghampiri Siwon dan ibunya..

"Annyeong haseyo bibi.."

"Annyeong haseyo.. perkenalkan aku ibunya Siwon. Namaku Choi Heechul"

"Oh ne, annyeong haseyo.. aku Leeteuk, bibinya Kyunie.."

"Apa Kyunie ada, bibi?"

"Kyunie ada didalam.. mari silahkan masuk.."

Ny Lee pun membawa kedua tamu nya masuk kedalam.

"Kyunie chagi, ada yg ingin bertemu denganmu, nak.."

"Ne imo.. sebentar.." Kyunie pun keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang tamu.

"Saya kedapur dulu buatkan minum.."

"Ne bibi... "

"U-umma.. Siwonnie.." Kyunie menghampiri Siwon dan Ny Choi.

"Kyubaby.. apa kabarmu sayang?" ucap Ny Choi sambil memeluk calon menantu kesayangannya.

"A-aku baik umma.. umma dan appa bagaimana?"

"Umma juga baik.. sangat baik setelah bertemu denganmu.. umma sangat merindukanmu"

"Umma.. sudah lepaskan pelukannya.. aku juga ingin memeluk kekasihku, umma..." Siwon pura-pura merajuk pada ibunya.

"Kau ini, selalu saja mengganggu kesenangan umma, Choi!"

Ny Lee meletakkan dua cangkir teh beserta kue kering kemudian tersenyum melihat interaksi keponakan dan 'calon besan' nya. Kyunie duduk diantara Ny Choi dan Siwon.

"Silahkan diminum, ny Choi.. nak Siwon"

"Terimakasih, bi.."

"Begini ny Lee, kedatangan saya dan putra saya kemari sebenarnya selain untuk mengenal lebih jauh keluarga Kyunie, juga untuk meminta Kyunie untuk menjadi menantu saya. Ini bukan lamaran resmi, hanya sekedar mengatakan keinginan saya untuk menjadikan Kyunie menantu saya. Karena berhubung suami saya sedang ada urusan bisnis jadi dia tidak bisa ikut. Mungkin kita bisa makan malam bersama sambil membicarakan hubungan anak-anak kedepannya"

"Saya serahkan semua keputusan kepada Kyunie, ny Choi.. karena bagi kami yg terpenting adalah kebahagiaan Kyunie karena Kyunie yg akan menjalaninya"

"Sebenarnya saya dan suami saya berniat mengundang ny Lee sekeluarga untuk makan malam dirumah kami nanti malam. Bagaimana ny Lee?"

"Ah baiklah.. nanti saya sampaikan pada suami saya. Kami pasti akan datang"

Sementara itu Siwon tersenyum kearah Kyunie sambil menggenggam tangan gadis pujaannya. Akhirnya keinginannya untuk memiliki Kyunie seutuhnya sebentar lagi akan terwujud.

*****

SKIP TIME

Malam hari at Mansion Choi..

Dua keluarga sedang menikmati makan malam di Mansion Choi. Tuan Lee beserta keluarga datang memenuhi undangan 'calon besan' nya. Setelah makan malam selesai kedua keluarga itu pun berkumpul di ruang tamu.

"Terimakasih Tuan dan Ny Lee berkenan hadir memenuhi undangan dari kami. Seperti yg telah kita ketahui anak-anak kita sedang menjalin suatu hubungan. Saya dan istri saya sudah sangat ingin memiliki menantu seperti Kyunie. Jadi menurut Kangin-ssi dan sekeluarga lebih baik mereka bertunangan dulu atau langsung menikah saja?"

"Saya selaku paman dan juga ayah angkat Kyunie, mendukung apapun yg menjadi keputusan Kyunie. Kalaupun Kyunie sudah siap untuk menikah ya boleh saja. Tapi kalau Kyunie belum siap bertunangan dahulu juga tidak apa-apa"

"Bagaimana Kyubaby.. kamu ingin bertunangan dulu atau langsung menikah saja?" tanya Ny Choi

"A-aku terserah Siwon oppa saja ingin nya bagaimana.."

"Kalau aku sudah pasti ingin langsung menikah, baby.. bagaimana? tidak apa-apa kan kalau kita langsung menikah?"

"Ne .. aku setuju.."

TBC...

1 chap lg tamat Chingu.. aku udah mentok idea makanya pngn cpet2 end. Chap depan Wonkyu Wedding, yeaayy akhirnya.. Doain lancar yaa menjelang 'hari H' nanti. Review juseyoo^^..


	21. Chapter 21 (The Weddings)

Title : "Let Me Having You"

Main Cast :- Choi Siwon  
\- Cho Kyuhyun  
\- Lee Donghae  
\- Choi Jiwon  
\- Kim Kibum  
\- Tan(Choi) Hankyung (Siwon's Dad)  
\- Kim(Choi) Heechul (Siwon's Mom)  
\- Kim(Cho) Youngwoon (Kyu's Dad)  
\- Park(Cho) Jungsoo (Kyu's Mom)  
\- Lee Kangin (Donghae's Dad)  
\- Lee Teuk (Donghae's Mom)  
\- Jung Yunho  
\- Kim Jaejoong

Warning : ada pergantian cast, jadi ceritanya pasangan YoungWoon-JungSoo sama Kangin-Leeteuk itu beda orang, GS for Kyuhyun, Jaejoong, Heechul and Leeteuk, cerita pasaran, hati-hati typos bertebaran.

Genre : Romance, drama

Summary : " Choi Siwon, laki-laki yg hampir mendekati sempurna, menyukai kakak sepupu dari 'calon adik ipar'nya, seorang gadis cantik bernama Cho Kyuhyunie yg harus mengalami kelumpuhan sementara akibat kecelakaan yg dialaminya satu tahun lalu. Dapatkah Siwon membuat Kyunie jatuh cinta dan membuka hatinya untuk Siwon?

Prev part 20

"Saya selaku paman dan juga ayah angkat Kyunie, mendukung apapun yg menjadi keputusan Kyunie. Kalaupun Kyunie sudah siap untuk menikah ya boleh saja. Tapi kalau Kyunie belum siap, bertunangan dahulu juga tidak apa-apa"

"Bagaimana Kyubaby, kamu ingin bertunangan dulu atau langsung menikah saja?" tanya Ny Choi

"A-aku terserah Siwon oppa saja ingin nya bagaimana"

"Kalau aku sudah pasti ingin langsung menikah, baby.. bagaimana? tidak apa-apa kan kalau kita langsung menikah?"

"Ne, aku setuju"

****  
Part 21

Setelah pertemuan dua keluarga yang diadakan di Mansion Choi, akhirnya disepakati bahwa pernikahan Siwon dan Kyunie akan diadakan tiga minggu lagi. Awalnya Siwon menolak karena ia merasa tiga minggu itu terlalu lama, ia ingin pernikahan diadakan minggu depan. Tapi setelah tuan Choi Hankyung mengancam tidak akan ada pernikahan sebelum Siwon menyelesaikan proyek kerjasamanya dengan Han Group, akhirnya -dengan amat terpaksa- Siwon menyetujuinya.

****  
Tiga Hari kemudian..

Siwon sedang berada didalam mobil bersama ibunya. Mereka hendak pergi ke butik milik sahabat ibunya sewaktu kuliah untuk mencari tuxedo dan gaun pengantin. Namun sebelum pergi ke butik mereka akan mampir dulu ke rumah Keluarga Lee untuk menjemput Kyunie. Meskipun pesta pernikahan masih tinggal delapan belas hari lagi, namun rupanya Ny Choi Heechul sudah tidak sabar untuk memilihkan tuxedo dan gaun pengantin untuk anak dan calon menantunya.

"Kau kenapa, Choi? daritadi umma perhatikan kau diam saja"

"Ania umma, aku baik-baik saja"

"Jangan coba-coba berbohong pada ummamu ini, Choi.. umma tahu persis pasti ada yg sedang kau fikirkan"

"Baiklah.. Umma, apa pernikahanku tidak bisa diadakan minggu depan saja?"

"Kau tidak dengar apa yg Appamu ucapkan, Choi?"

"Aku dengar umma, tapi tiga minggu- ani, delapan belas hari lagi itu masih terlalu lama. Umma, tolong bujuk Appa agar pernikahanku bisa dimajukan minggu depan, heum?"

"Itu sudah keputusan Appamu dan keluarga Kyunie juga sudah setuju. Kau ingin tidak jadi menikah dengan Kyunie?"

"Andwe!"

"Maka dari itu lebih baik kau turuti saja, jangan banyak protes dan segera selesaikan proyekmu dengan Han Group, mengerti?!"

"Ne Umma, arasseo.."

Mereka pun sampai dikediaman keluarga Lee. Leeteuk mempersilahkan calon besannya masuk. Tidak lama kemudian Kyunie keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri calon suami serta calon mertuanya.

"Kau sudah siap Kyubaby?"

"Ne umma"

"Kajja kita pergi sekarang, nanti keburu macet. Calon besan, aku pinjam calon menantuku dulu ya"

"Imo.. aku pergi dulu ya"

"Iya Ny Choi, Kyunie, Siwon.. hati-hati dijalan"

"Kami permisi dulu,imonim.." ucap Siwon

Ny Choi menggandeng lengan calon menantunya,sementara Siwon mengikuti Ibu dan calon istrinya dibelakang. 'Sebenarnya aku anaknya atau bodyguardnya?' batin Siwon

Tidak berapa lama mereka pun sampai di tempat tujuan. Butik yg bernama Jessie's Boutique ini milik Jung Jessica, sahabat Choi Heechul.

"Annyeong haseyo.. selamat datang di Jessie's boutique"

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan pemiliknya. Katakan Choi Heechul ingin bertemu"

"Ne tunggu sebentar akan saya panggilkan, mari silahkan duduk"

Tidak berapa lama sang pemilik butik Jung Jessica keluar menemui sahabat lamanya.

"Heechullie? apa kabarmu? lama tidak bertemu kau semakin cantik saja" ucap Jessica sambil memeluk Heechul

"Kabarku baik, Sicca-ya.. tentu saja aku semakin cantik karena setiap minggu aku rutin kesalon untuk menjaga penampilanku agar Hankyungie ku tidak berpaling ke wanita lain"

"Ahaha.. aku tidak menyangka Hankyung yang terkenal kalem dan pendiam itu bisa menaklukan singa betina sepertimu"

"Yak! kau ini.. oh iya aku kesini bersama anak dan calon menantuku"

"Annyeong haseyo ahjumma" ucap WonKyu kompak

"Panggil aku noona atau eonni saja, aku rasa aku belum terlalu tua. Wah.. jadi anakmu akan menikah, Chullie? kenapa tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya? kapan pestanya akan diadakan?"

"Tiga minggu lagi-"

"Delapan belas hari lagi, umma" ralat Siwon

"Ah baiklah, kebetulan aku punya stok tuxedo dan gaun pengantin terbaru. kajja calon pengantin, ikut aku.."

Siwon dan Kyunie pun mengikuti Jessica dan assisten nya masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan. Sementara Choi Heechul menunggu sambil membaca majalah dan menikmati nokcha yg disediakan assisten Jessica. Tidak berapa lama Siwon pun keluar mengenakan setelan tuxedo berwarna putih gading yg melekat pas di tubuh atletisnya.

"WOW.. kau semakin tampan saja, Choi"

"Aku memang sudah tampan sejak lahir, umma"

"Tapi tetap lebih tampan Appamu saat muda dulu"

"Heechullie.. coba lihat calon menantumu ini, tadaa.."

Kyunie pun keluar memakai gaun pengantin yg elegan, berlengan panjang dengan ekor gaun yg menjuntai serta mahkota kecil yg disematkan dirambut panjangnya yg ditata sedemikian rupa, membuatnya semakin cantik dan mempesona bak putri dari negeri dongeng. Siwon pun sampai tidak berkedip menatap calon istrinya.

"Kyunie chagi.. kau sangat sangat cantik sayang.. Lihat, Siwon saja sampai tidak berkedip melihatmu"

"Baby.. kau.. luar biasa cantik.."

Kyunie tersenyum menanggapi pujian dari calon mertua dan calon suaminya.

"Kerja bagus Jessie, aku rasa lebih baik kau saja yg menjadi penata rias untuk Kyunie dan Siwon"

"Suatu kehormatan untukku ny Choi.. CALL!"

SKIP TIME

Hari H Pernikahan Siwon dan Kyunie

Kyunie sedang dirias oleh Jessica ditemani Ny Leeteuk. Sesekali ia meremat telapak tangannya yg terasa dingin. Ia sungguh gugup sekarang. Dua puluh menit lagi acara akan segera dimulai, dan setelah itu marganya akan berubah menjadi Choi. Kehidupan baru yg akan dijalaninya bersama suaminya.

"Nah selesai.." Jessica meletakan sentuhan akhir yaitu mahkota dan kerudung putih panjang sebagai penutup kepala.

"Kyunie chagi, bersiaplah sayang, sebentar lagi acaranya dimulai. Tenangkan dirimu. Kau pasti sangat gugup ne?" Kyunie menganggukkan kepalanya.

Ny Leeteuk pun menggenggam tangan Kyunie memberikan sedikit kekuatan kepada keponakan cantiknya "Berbahagialah nak, Imo mendoakan semoga rumahtanggamu dengan Siwon selalu diberkati Tuhan dan semoga kalian secepatnya diberikan keturunan yg cantik dan tampan seperti orangtuanya"

"Terimakasih untuk segalanya, Imo.. terimakasih untuk kebaikan dan kasih sayang yg imo dan samchoon berikan untukku, maafkan aku yg belum bisa membalasnya"

"Jangan berkata begitu sayang, kau sudah kami anggap seperti anak kami sama seperti Donghae. Imo tidak mengharapkan apa-apa karena dulu orangtuamu pun selalu membantu keluarga imo"

"Kau sudah siap sayang?" tanya tuan Lee Kangin begitu masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Ne, samchoon"

"Kajja, acara akan dimulai"

Kyunie pun keluar sambil menggandeng tangan pamannya yg bertindak sebagai wali nya. Didepan sana Siwon dengan gagah berdiri menunggu sang pengantin wanita. Begitu sampai didepan Siwon tuan Lee Kangin menyerahkan tangan Kyunie kepadanya. Siwon menerima tangan Kyunie dengan senyum bahagia.

"Samchoon titip Kyunie, nak Siwon. Tolong bahagiakan dan lindungi dia"

"Ne Samchoon, aku pasti akan membahagiakan dan melindunginya dengan segenap jiwaku"

Siwon dan Kyunie mengucap janji suci dihadapan para tamu undangan. Akhirnya mereka pun SAH menjadi suami-istri.

END

Terimakasih buat reader yg udh setia nungguin ffku smpe akhrny .. 


End file.
